The craziest thing I ever thought of: PARENTS!
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: Okay! Here is the new and updated version of 'The craziest thing I ever thought of' and well, this is basically about TKC, PJatO and HoO! Children and stuff like that... Read and Review and please, no flames. I have a low self esteem, did you know that? Flame me and I'll flame you back then delete my PM to you. But enjoy this story anyway! : D
1. The beginning

**Hi guys. I've started the story. Also, if you're a child of TKC, I need to know if your character hosts a god or not, and for all, I need to. Anyway, here is the first chapter:**

**After the war...**

"Well, it's over." A 16 year old Sadie said, looking at Anubis, who looked at her back.

"Promise to IM?" A 19 Percy asked Carter.

"Of course, buddy." the 18 year old Carter said. Zia smiled.

"Promise to iris message?" Annabeth asked Zia.

"Sure. But, we have to go." Zia said. Then, they hugged each other one last time, and took their different paths.

When they separated, Zia asked Carter:

"We still are going to see them, right?" She asked, her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Travis is gonna propose to Katie, and he only told the boys." Carter said.

"Yep. We may just even see their children, just maybe." Sadie joined in.

"Yeah. Besides, soon, we may just have a unexpected thing happen to us." Jaz said.

"Yep, maybe just a unexpected thing." Walt stone, boyfriend of Jaz joined in.

But little did they know, that it WILL happen.

With the demigods, Annabeth said:

"Percy, we ARE gonna see them again, right?" She asked.

"Of course!" Piper joined in. Jason Grace, her Boyfriend, and both now 18, said:

"I hope we can see their children, if they HAVE children." Jason said. They laughed.

"Correct." Sunny Sol, demigoddess daughter of Apollo said.

"I wonder what WE should name our children." Leo said.

"Maybe Wendy." Travis said, Katie Gardener following him, holding his hand.

"In the future, something unexpected may happen." Thalia Grace, girlfriend of Nico said.

"Yeah, unexpected." Nico said.

But little did THEY also know, that it would happen in the future...

**11 YEARS LATER (In helium voice of the announcer of back at the barnyard.)...**

**Sabina's POV**

Hi! Sabina here, daughter of Sadie and Anubis. Now, I woke up, thanks to the sound of one of my twin sisters waking me up in MY ROOM. I do NOT, and I mean do NOT allow anyone in my room without my permission, except mum and dad, because I want peace, and my hair is always a mess, in a bed head, to be exact.

"Sabina, wake up! There's waffles for breakfast!" Celeste said. Just the moment she said that, I woke up straight.

"Really?" I asked, joy in my eyes.

"No! Kidding! There really is waffles." Celeste said. Eventually, I love waffles, because they taste so good, especially with chocolate syrup. Man, did you know what I did next? I pushed Celeste out of my room, ignored her 'Hey! Why are you pushing me out?' while I just yell 'Shut up!' and when she's out, I lock the door to my room. Eventually, I live in Brooklyn house, with my parents, and with my cousins. Also, allow me to describe my room: The walls are green and the carpet on the floor, there's a kitchen thing and bathroom, and also it's sound proof, so I can play my music as loud as I want.

So, my room is kinda strange, the things, and you know. I ran to my closet, and opened it. My song of 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne blasted out of my speakers, where I put the music at full volume. I took out my jean shorts, a black t-shirt and put them on at rapid speed. I ran towards the door of my room, unlocked the door, and ran out of my room, and slammed the door closed. I made sure my schoolbag was on with my wand and staff in disguise in it as 2 books of nature and the environment, with 5 books on human rights. And yes, they were heavy. I even got the human rights report from Amnesty international here! I even became a member! AND I'M JUST 11! I put on my black fingerless gloves and black combat boot's, and made sure my highlights were still there. (I can READ my books!), and I ran towards the ground floor, and to the patio. I saw my 2 sisters, on the patio, and I saw Diana, one of my cousins.

"Morning Diana." I said.

"Morning Sabina." She said, smiling. She controlled a bit of water in the shabti's Philip's pool, and she dropped the water back in. We both went over to the table where our food was, and we sat down, and begun eating it.

"So, we'll be going to school in Brooklyn? Phew. I wonder why they say that we aren't allowed in Manhattan." Steven said.

"Yeah. Do you think we should go there?" Zander asked, his mouth filled with food.

"Zander, don't talk with your mouth full." Uncle Carter said.

"Sorry dad." Zander said.

"Dad, can you just tell us WHY we aren't allowed in Manhattan?" Carlin asked.

"Other gods, children." Dad said, in a low tone he used only when he was serious.

"What 'other gods?'" I asked.

"I am just DYING to know what it is!" Diana said, looking like she seriously wanted to know what it was.

"You all are not old enough." Aunt Zia said. "Maybe when you're 15." Mum said.

"We want to know it!" Steven said.

"Soon." Carter said, giving all of us the 'Now eat your breakfast, or you'll get the tickle monster' look. We all gulped, and we continued eating. Soon, we all finished, and we jumped out of our seats. Then, we heard the school bus. It was really loud.

"Time to go to school. See you, kids." Mum said. She kissed my forehead, and all of us went to the door, opened it, and we stepped down the steps, and when we reached the ground, we ran towards the school bus, and hopped in. But little did I know, because, I sat NEXT TO A HOTTIE.

**This is only the egyptian bit, and here is the greek and roman one:**

**Selena POV**

"Wake up, sis! WAKE UP! I REPEAT, EARTH TO SELENA, WAKE UP!" My sister, Marissa yelled. I screamed. I shot up in my bed. Marissa laughed. I punched her. Then, Rafe came in. He had black hair which was mostly normal yet looked like it was buzz cut even though it was not and was just hair with a buzz style but not cut to short, normal colored skin, had sea green eyes and he wore a pair of blue shorts, orange t-shirt and black sneakers. He also was thin, and he said:

"Hey, mum's getting impatient! Get dressed and get downstairs for breakfast!" Rafe said. OK, so we live at Camp half blood. Big deal. I changed quickly into my grey t-shirt, jeans and black converse, and rushed down the stairs. OK, so the camp upgraded a bit when The first child of my mum and dad came, and that was Marissa. So, me, Marissa and Rafe sleep in the Poseidon cabin, and it has 3 floors, 3rd and 2nd for us quarter bloods, and the first floor for half bloods. We ran to the lunch area, Marissa luckily when she woke me up got into her clothes. We all had our schoolbags with us. We sat at the Poseidon table, our mum and dad with us, eating their breakfast. After 5 minutes, our mum said:

"You're going to Brooklyn for school." She said. My jaw dropped, and I dropped my spoon into my bowl of cereal.

"BUT WE CAN'T GO TO BROOKLYN! IT'S FORBIDDEN, AS YOU SAID!" We heard from the Zeus table, and I saw that it was Alec who yelled.

"You have to. The schools in Manhattan may be good, but Goode is closed down because of some explosion there caused by another demigod, and it's under repair. So, you'll have to go to Brooklyn." I heard Aunt Thalia said.

"Seriously? Someone get me a sledge hammer, when I find that demigod, I will WHACK them on the head with it." I heard Madison, the daughter of Uncle Jason and aunt Piper say.

"It'll take a 3 year repair, since the whole school collapsed." My dad said. I kicked Rafe under the table, and whispered to him:

"This is MAD." I whispered. Rafe nodded his head. I looked at the Zeus table. Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper were discussing something. Then, I heard the sound of a school bus horn. I jumped out of my seat, and mum and dad hugged me, and said:

"Be careful. Don't let a Hell hound attack you." Dad said.

"Yeah right." I said, and after a hug from Aunt Piper, Sunny, Reyna (She's married to uncle Leo, he and aunt Sunny divorced, but they still have feelings for each other...) and Thalia and Uncle Leo, Nico and Jason, us quarter bloods left for school. I went into the bus, picked a random seat at the front, sat down, and the bus left the camp (Which thanks to the mist made it look like a suburb.)

**Rafe's POV**

I sat in the 2nd back row on the right, and waited for my mortal friend, Horacio (I think...) and my demigod friend, Issac (Son of Athena.), to come onto the bus and sit in the front row, and we would all start talking. Then, the bus stopped in front of this warehouse, with 6 kids in front of it, and the bus opened, and the 6 kids went inside. One of them with short black hair and caramel skin sat next to Selena. The girl asked, and Selena accepted. She sat down, and then, my sister and the girl started talking to each other. 2 girls sat in the front, and both were talking. A boy and girl sat in the middle, and talked. A boy sat next to Elaine. Then, they both started talking. I had no one to talk to. I sighed. Then, I heard a soft voice ask:

"May I sit here?" The voice asked. I looked to where the voice was, and I saw a girl with a black t-shirt, jean shorts, black fingerless gloves, skull earring's and black combat boot's, and a schoolbag on and she had glasses on.

"S-S-Sure." I said. The girl smiled.

"Thanks." She said, her voice soft. She sat down, and she unzipped her schoolbag, and took out a IPod and earbuds, plugged them into her ears, turned her IPod to play music, and started reading a book on the taiga. Then, my friends, Benny and Felicx, came onto the us, and sat in the row in front of me and the girl. Then, they turned around and started talking to me.

"Hey Rafe. Who's the girl next to you?" Benny asked. The girl was pretty, very pretty.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Sabina." The girl said. Then, we stopped in front of the school. Then, the girl jumped out of her seat, and walked into the school. Along with the other people with her outside that old warehouse. I felt something in my gut. I flinched. Something was going bad, something... Then, I saw William, one of my cousin's I didn't mention, who was a child of uncle Leo and aunt Reyna, walk over to me, and whisper in my ear:

"I sense something bad, Rafe."

"Me to, Will. Me too." I said, as we both walked of the bus, but what we didn't notice, was the bus driver, looking at us, and glaring, in a mysterious way. Then, Paris jumped of the bus. He was the son of Uncle Jason and aunt Piper. Then, he whispered in my ear:

"That bus man is looking at us, mysteriously..." He said. I looked behind, and the bus, was... gone.

"You're imagining things, Paris." I said, and we went inside, while I began thinking about what was making Paris suspicious. I wonder what it was...

**Now, that's the end of the first chapter! I suck at these kinds of stories... Anyway, hope you liked it! More danger will some soon... **

**And feel free to make a love triangle (Or square, or pentagon, or hexagon or whatever! I can't just go naming shapes!) if you want to! 再見, adios, au revior, bye!**

**~CG50**


	2. A nice morning!

**Chapter 2**

**OK! Next chapter if you've been begging for it!**

**Alissa's POV**

I ran all the way to the office, and got my schedule. I read it, and it said:

_Advisory: 8:30-8:40_

_1st period-English: 8:40-9:20_

_2nd period-Math: 9:20-10:20_

_3rd period-Math: 10:20-11:00_

_BREAK_

_4th period-Science: 11:00-11:40_

_5th period-Science: 11:40-12:20_

_LUNCH_

_6th period-Language(s): 1:10-1:50_

_7th Period-Humanities: 1:50-2:30_

_8th Period-Music: 2:30-3:10_

And this kind of schedule, was complicated. It was like this, there were 10 days, and there were 8 periods. And then, each day of the week, it was day 1, 2, 3, whatever! So, first of all, I had advisory. I decided to ask the woman where the list of advisories was, and she said:

"Outside the assembly hall." She said, and as I turned around, I swore I heard a snarl, and when I turned around, the woman was gone.

"Strange..." I said, as I walked out, wondering what the woman was when she disappeared. I decided to tell Celeste. Maybe SHE'LL know what it was, since I learned about monsters in the duat when I was born with Celeste, and Stefan when he was 3. I wondered what it was. Anyway, when I reached the outside, I went to the assembly hall, and looked at the list, and the advisories were like A.1, A.2, A.3, A.4, A.5, and A.6. The older kids had B.1, B.2 and so on. I noticed I was in A.6, with Cleopatra and Clarie. I ran over to her, as she was talking with Clarie, a daughter of uncle Walt and aunt Jaz. I grabbed both of their arms, and when I checked the list, I noticed we were in room 101, which was a lucky and close call. I decided to go to the classroom. When we were inside, there were a bunch of other kids sitting at desks. I faced the front. I couldn't stop thinking about Brian, his eyes, his smile, he was just so... dreamy for a girl like me. I wondered how he was now...

**Elaine's POV**

I was in D.4, and I went into the advisory which was on the 4th floor, and was a English classroom. I sat down, and then, a boy sat in the seat next to me. I looked at him, and began blushing. He had golden amber eyes like REAL amber, curly brown hair, has a athletic body shape like a sprinters, and his skin tone was Arabian.

"Hi." I said, and the boy looked at me, and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Steven Kane. What's your name?" He said, offering his left hand to shake.

"Hi. Elaine Valdez. So, who are your parents?" I asked. If HE asked who's child I was, I couldn't tell him I was a daughter of a demigod of Hephaestus and a demigoddess of Apollo. He would think I was a freak by then. I mean, I'm a QUARTER BLOOD. HE WOULD FREAK OUT. This is just so... Gaily. Meeting a boy with a warm smile and he is so kind. I never want this euphoric moment to ever end.

"Carter and Zia Kane. They both met each other in high school." Steven said.

"Mine are Leo and Sunny Valdez. They also both met in high school." I said, lying like a sly fox. Besides, they met in CHB. I smiled.

"Cool." He said, and then, I saw a boy sit in front of him, and a girl sit next to that boy.

"Yo Steven." The boy said.

"Yo Zander." Steven said. Then, a boy sat in front of him.

"Hey Steven." He said.

"Hey Zander. I like to introduce you to Elaine Valdez." He said, gesturing to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Are you boyfriend and girlfriend? Have you met at a summer camp?" Zander asked. Great! Now I meet a boy who actually has some nerve to tease me and Steven! And we just met recently. I could hear a tone of joking in Zander's voice.

"No!" Steven yelled, blushing. I LOLed. Eventually, I wouldn't tell them I was a quarter blood. Then, there was a clapping sound. I turned my head to the front, and saw a teacher.

"Hello students. I am your advisor, Mr. Hanson." He said. I saw a glint of fiery light in his eyes. He looked at me, and smiled, the fiery glint glowing harder. I noticed at Steven, Zander, the girl sitting next to Zander and Ray notice the glint, but only a bit, and they gave a confused expression each.

"What is with the glint?" Steven asked, not raising his hand up. Curiosity, is it?

"I have an eye disease, so it causes my eyes to glow." He said.

"What is it?" Zander asked.

"I forgot the name. It was such a long time ago, and I got it, probably at 16, and now that I'm 54, I can't remember." Mr. Hanson said, and he smiled at me again.

"Now, welcome to Franklin high, where your future will become successful." He said. And he went to the board and started writing things down.

"Grandpa Hephaestus?" I asked quietly.

"Huh?" Steven asked.

"Nothing." I whispered. _WTF IS MY GRANDPA DOING HERE? _I thought.

**Mayra's POV**

I sat down at a table on the 4th floor classroom. I was in 5.6, and I looked around, and the whole classroom was at CHAOS. It was worse than when mom and dad took me to olympus during the winter solace, just to see the olympians, including my grandparents, in a major pillow fight. Which was kind of OOC for them. I sat down, and looked around, bored. Then, a boy sat next to me, and he said:

"Hi." He said.

"Hi. I'm Mayra Di Angelo. What's your name?" I said/asked.

"Stefan Kane." The boy said, frowning at me. Okay, maybe he wasn't like a normal boy you would see nor meet...

"Cool name." I said.

"Thanks. Now shut up, would you?" He said and asked. What did I do?! Besides, I just told him he has a cool name and he acts like this to me? Gods... I wished that he could be nicer in some way. Just as I was about to talk back, the advisor came in. What I thought, was he was kinda... strange.

He had skin, and when he turned of the light, it looked a bit green, he wore a black t-shirt and red tie, and blue jeans. He wore glasses.

"Hello, I am Mr. Oak, and I am your advisor this year." He said.

"Hey, the advisor is strange." A student said.

"Yeah. Just look at his skin. It's looks... GREEN!" Another student yelled.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Lander?" Mr. Oak asked, looking at Henry, right now, with a glare. A very piercing glare, that is.

"Uh, no sir!" He said.

"Good. Now, we shall continue with advisory. When I call your name, you will say yes." He said. "And then, we will have a bit of fun by playing scrabble, but this one, you need to name all the egyptian gods and goddesss." He said, and then he opened his notepad, and said:

"Appleby, Lauren!" He said.

"Here!" Lauren said. She was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, glasses, and she wore a white blouse, jeans and black converse. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked like a daughter of Demeter.

"OK." Mr. Oak said, and when it went to Stefan, and he finished his bit, I think I just heard him mutter:

"Uncle?" I think I heard him mutter.

"Huh?" I said.

"Nothing. Shut up." Stefan said, and he looked back at Mr. Oak.

**Paris's POV**

I sat down, bored, and putting my feet on the table, clearly bored. I took a mirror out, checking if I looked good. Girls swooned for me, boys jealous, some boys gathering around me and asking who I was. Then, Lelia, daughter of Leo and Reyna, sat next to me, and she said:

"Hey Paris." She said. Her blonde hair had more streaks than before. Wow. She flipped it back. I began blushing.

"Hey." I said, smiling. I wanted to ask: 'Hey, do I look good to you, Lelia?' but that would just be plain stupidity.

"So... How are you today?" She asked, looking bored.

"Fine." I said, and then, the advisor went in. She had long brown hair, and her eyes were blue. She looked so beautiful, that every boy in class sighed. She wore jeans and a caramel colored tank top. She also wore blue stilletos.

"Hello. I am Ms. Alco, and I am your advisor. Now, after we take the attendance, we will play a game!" She said. She began calling out names. When she reached me, I noticed something the other students didn't notice-Her eyes turned to the color of chocolate brown. WTF?

"Paris Grace?" She asked. "Stay in here after advisory, as I will talk with you for zoning out, and you too, Ms. Valdez." Ms. Alco said. Damn. After advisory, and everyone went out, I asked Ms. Alco:

"Ms. Alco, are you my grandma?" I asked.

"Yes, Paris. It is me, Aphrodite." She said, and then, her clothing turned into a greek chiton, and she wore 5 bracelets, a rose in her hair, and a silver ring on her left ring finger.

"There is trouble, children. We shall soon need to evacuate you, along with... other people's children." Aphrodite said, saying the last sentence in a dangerous tone.

"OK." I said.

"Now move out. I have a class to teach, and one thing." She said, smiling.

"What is it?" Lelia asked.

"You both make a cute couple." She said, grinning. "You're on my list of 'Pairings to join, FOREVER." She said, and we left, while she turned back into her teacher form. Oh thank you, grandma. Now my reputation is probably going to drop by a huge percentage.

**Diana's POV**

I looked around, bored. Clearly, you could see Sabina reading a amnesty international report on human rights in different countries, Claire day dreaming of being in the swimming pool of Philip of Macedonia (Shabti version, of course.) and me, daydreaming about Brian. Then, I saw a boy run into the classroom, holding history books in his hands, and then dropping them. Sabina looked up, straightened her glasses, ran to the boy, and helped picked up his books.

"Thanks, Sabina." The boy said.

"Rafe?" Sabina asked.

"Yep, I'm in your advisory." He said, smiling. Sabina blushed. she picked up his books, and gave them to him, and went back to her desk, and continued reading. Rafe sat next to her, and asked her what she was reading.

"A book on the world's current state of human rights. It's such a shame about what's happening in the world right now..." Sabina said, smiling.

"Cool." Rafe said, and he began talking with her. Then, the advisor came in, and she looked... strange. She had thick glasses, a egyptian hairdo, a guide to the perfect families, and she wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, yellow converse and blue eyeshadow, with rainbow earrings. Some of the colors were just too bright and neon like...

"Hello, I am Ms. Iris. Today, we shall be learning each others names, and be taking attendance. Now, let's call out the attendance. Gregory, Henry!" She said, and The boy said: "Here!" He said. I remembered him. When I went to camp egypt with my dad, I saw him. He was a son of Sobek.

"Jackson, Rafe!" She then said.

"Here!" Ray said.

"Kane, Diana!" She said. No response. I wasn't listening. I was to far in my thoughts. Sabina passed a note to me and I opened it. Gods. It was kind of boring what she wrote on it, something about Rafe's eye, but i wrote a reply.

"Hm, Ms. Kane, stay in here after advisory, and you too, Sabina." Ms. Iris said. "And you too, Ms. Stone." Ms. Iris said. We all groaned. After advisory, and me and Claire and Sabina stay, Ms. Iris said:

"Children, something dangerous is in here." She said, and then, all of a sudden, her glasses disappeared, her clothing turned into a egyptian dress, she wore a egyptian crown, and she grew wings of the rainbow. She grew a egyptian necklace, a necklace, and a strong rainbow aura surrounded her, being the goddess of magic.

"Isis." I said.

"Children, we will need to evacuate you to another school soon. We need to evacuate you and... other children." Isis said.

"Why?" Sabina asked. Damn her curiosity. Sometimes, it was annoying, especially if she had way too much, well, I don't really know how to describe it.

"I must not tell, but danger lurks ahead. OK, now you can go. Stay alert, especially YOU, my dearest half Niece." Isis said, looking at Sabina, and then turning back into teacher form, while we left the classroom. Toby was outside, and Sabina went with him towards the lockers. I wonder what was the danger. I started walking away, towards english, thinking:

_"What dangerous thing?" _I wondered.

**THE END! Sorry for the long wait, stories, well, you know. School, and stuff. Anyway, I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR MONSTERS. OK, so I know my mythology animals, but... I NEED HELP WITH WHAT THEY SHOULD ME NAMED! I have:**

**3 sepopards,**

**2 Darachne's,**

**3 Chimera's,**

**1 Hellhound,**

**1 harpy (NOT ELLA! I'M GOING TO PAIR HER UP WITH... someone SPECIAL to her! Someone who is Percy's half brother. She will appear later in the story.)**

**5 sphinx's,**

**and a 3 legged-crow. PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD NAME THEM! I SUCK AT NAMES! Thanks! R&R!**


	3. A little secret?

**CTIETo: Chapter 3!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for no updates in a long time! But anyways, this is chapter 3 of the 'Craziest thing I ever thought of!' so... Yeah! But don't worry you guys! I put it onto a chapter in the old version!**

** PR328: Rose, you're an amazing friend! Over here, Charisse and Sabina will meet each other once again after the long time of Walt and Jaz living near the nome but not really visiting Carter, Zia, Sadie and Anubis much, along with Will! Also, this is for you, this chapter! It'll be Charisse's POV! I hope you like it! I'll also make sure that some _special _OC's have no interaction with your OC's! Also, some specific OC's names will be mentioned and they'll have speech dialogues, so if you find it, try to skip what they say!**

**Okay, so that is it and... ENJOY!**

**Charisse's POV**

I walked into the classroom, my eyes darting frantically across a beautiful book on mythology. Gods, this was the 50th time I read this book! Nut and Geb were forced apart by Shu, which was unfair! Really unfair! I mean, why must they be separated? They actually made mythology so interesting! I bet Sabina would agree with me about this: That Geb and Nut could at LEAST meet on the 5 demon days! Gods!

I walked straight into a desk, falling over. Several kids laughed, pointing at me, as if I was a little comedian. I stood up and grumbled, walking over to a desk and sitting next to a boy. Gosh, that was embarrassing! But the book... I craved for more knowledge than you could ever imagine... Then I looked at the boy. Gosh, he looked cute.

He had black hair, almost as black as night. His skin tone was light brown, and his eyes-Gods, oh in the name of sweet Hathor, don't get me started on them. Okay, I'll tell. I bet Sabina will try to snoop in on this... Curiosity is one of the main things that woke her up. His eyes were just like a sweet brown chocolate, making me melt just by one little glance at them. He was flipping a coin up and down, his eyes gazing at it as it went up, down. Up, down. And so on so forth. But Charisse, get a hold of yourself! Besides, he looked like this guy in a picture album with dad... But never mind. Maybe I could talk to him after class. But I decided to do the simple thing:

Say hello. Insert sarcasm here.

"Hi! I'm Charisse Anne Stone! What's your name?" I asked the boy. He looked at me, his eyes colliding with my eyes. Gods, oh gods oh gods oh gods! He was looking at me. STRAIGHT IN THE EYES!

"I'm William Leon Valdez. Call me Will for short. If you want to." He said, acting calm. He was as calm as a peaceful gust of wind. I nodded, still looking at the boy. That's when the teacher stepped in. He said:

"Silence." He said. Suddenly, everyone-Including me and Will-Well... fell into a deep and loud silence. The teacher walked to the board, picking up a marker. He wrote his name on the whiteboard, making squeaking sounds during this. I looked at the man. He looked way too... Familiar. As I looked at him, I noticed that he looked like Osiris. Wait, gods couldn't go into the mortal world without a host, could they? Never mind...

"I'm Mr. Oak, your history teacher. Today we will be-"

"WILL WE BE STUDYING EGYPTIAN MYTHOLOGY?" I asked. Silence. Well, guess I was so interested in Egyptian mythology. Mr. Oak looked at me in awe.

"... Yes." He said. I almost did a happy dance in my seat! But something looked so weird about the man... But I couldn't quite put my finger on it... Maybe I can talk with Sadie's and Anubis's children. Or maybe Zander or Carlin. Maybe they'll see something interesting...

_During recess..._

I sat down on a bench, eating my food. I bought some food to eat from the cafeteria, but it wasn't like my mum's grilled cheese sandwiches. Those were tasty. I then saw Sabina, Alissa, Celeste, Stefan, Steven, Brian, Claire, Ray, Rosie, Dominic, Diana, Cleopatra, Zander and Carlin walk over, then sit down with me.

"Hey guys!" I said, smiling. Zander smiled. "Hey Char. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing well. I have something to share with you guys." I said.

"What is it?" Cleo asked. Her sweet and bubbly personality was a bit like mine, though I was a bit more cheerful than her. I said:

"In history class today, wait, are any of you in Mr. Oak's advisory?" I asked. Stefan said:

"I am." He said, looking at me. "What is it?" He asked. He didn't really sound like he was listening.

"Well, I saw Mr. Oak turn... Green once." I said. Sabina spat out the milk she was drinking. Dominic said:

"Sabina, don't spit out your milk!" He said. Sabina wiped her mouth.

"Hello? Anyone in your brain? Do you know that's called a 'Spit take?'" Sabina asked in a sarcastic way at Dominic. "But still!" Dominic said. I sighed. "I'm not so sure, but it possibly cold be Osiris." I said. Cue another spit take from Sabina. This time Zander said:

"Sabina, quit doing those spit takes!" He said. His harsh side turned on. But still, Sabina REALLY just HAD to stop doing those spit takes... It was getting kind of annoying. Sabina whined, but she said: "Fine..." She said.

Then I saw a girl with green eyes, dirty blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. She looked at us, then she smiled. I smiled back. The girl looked nice, her smile was a nice and sweet one, then I motioned her to sit with us. She rose an eyebrow, but walked to us anyways. She sat down next to me. I said:

"Hi! I'm Charisse, but call me Char for short! What's your name?" I asked. The girl looked at me and said:

"I'm Faith." She said. "And no, I don't mean the trait, I mean the name." Faith said. I nodded. She looked... Very mischievous. Though I shrugged the fact off. Then a girl walked over, along with a boy.

"Hi! The name's Grabrielle!" The girl said. Her eyes looked like a kaleidoscopes and when I looked at the boy, his eyes-Oh dear Ra, they were scary. His eyes were so light colored, they almost looked white-blue. But never mind. "And this is my brother, Alec Grace." She said. I nodded. Then another girl walked over, looking a bit grumpy. "Next time don't run off while we do our practices!" She said. Steven blushed. "Hi Elaine..."

The girl, Elaine, looked at Steven. Her cheeks turned a bit red. She said: "Hi Steven! How are you right now?"

"I'm okay..." Steven said. Right before anyone could say more, the bell rung loudly. Great, we had to go back to class. I said bye to my cousins, but I couldn't help but feel a sharp glare from Diana for some sort of reason. But never mind. I walked all the way to my next class, Ray following me. Of course, we both were brother and sister. Then after turning a corner, I asked him:

"How are you, Ray?" I asked. Ray looked at me, giving me a brotherly smile.

"Fine, sister." He said. He may have been self reserved, but he was a nice boy overall. But then he said: "Char, I want to tell you something, though you'll get really upset." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Ray told me what was happening. I almost dropped my books in shock, then I almost began crying. Ray started to comfort me, telling me everything would be fine and that nothing bad will happen when he was there for me. I had to thank Isis for giving me such a brother.

**End of chapter 3!**

**Yeah... So sorry for no long updating, but I'm back onto my Norse Demigods story. Egyptian demigods story and now this one! Also camp immortal, just that here are the current statuses of each story:**

**Norse demigods: I got some inspiration, so I'll write it ASAP!**

**Egyptian demigods: Great! How trigger happy, I just HAD to get writers block for this story! Can the people who submitted to the story tell em your characters personalities? Please do so! I'm so confused right now about your characters, which am really sorry about!**

**Camp immortal: I think I'll have to read the Mark of Athena to get more ideas for my story... I need long lasting plots and settings, not just plots that are like bunnies, jumping into holes then out of them.**

**And now this one! Yes, no Salt. It's to salty for me, man! I like Sanubis more, cause no saltiness, so sweet like a scoop piece of chocolate cake ice cream and way more! Soon, I'll be putting up PJatO, HoO, TKC and SG oneshot stories, though they'll all be merged! I am going to write with different couples i love, but they'll be up soon! I don't know what I should call it, though... Suggestions, anyone?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :D**

**PS: Flames shall be used to burn people who flame me. ( - _ - ) Not kidding.**


	4. What camp?

**Chapter four of: The craziest thing I ever thought of: PARENTS!**

**5th of June, 2012: Here is the next chapter! I began writing it as soon as I got home, since I will have ballet and after ballet homework then I have kumon work to do then I'll continue writing this story after that! It's now 4:09PM, BTW! But anyway, enjoy this chapter! I went to bed at 12:50AM just to post the last chapter and write a new story, 'Moments to last forever!' Go check it out! It's one of my new crossovers between every book and the anime I love! So... Soon, I'll be adding in a TKC and PJatO crossover (Man I love crossovers...) and the planning will be kept secret! But enjoy this! Please? Thanks! : D**

**Also, my OC's ages will change. Sabina and Toby will be 12 instead, along with Claire! Claire will now be a demigoddess, but will be living in a school I shall be planning further soon! Gods, I shouldn't have said that... BUT NEVER MIND! : D Enjoy this story!**

**~CG50**

**Paris's POV**

I walked out of the school. It was after school, my gaze looking around. I looked for my friends, William (We called him Will for short.) and also Mayra. I saw her, looking up at the sky with the others, Alec 1, Alec 2 (We had two Alec's!) Gabrielle, Kaitlyn, Selena, Marissa, Elaine, Anne, Faith, Madison, Breanna (Or Bree.), Lelia, Toby and Jocelyn, who was my cousin. I walked over, and then heard Alec 2 (Who was the brother of Gabrielle.) say:

"I could tell that cloud is the shape of a Chimera, Bree!" He said. Gods, they were looking at the sky again? Why couldn't they pay attention to me? But never mind. I sat down next to Toby, who was arguing against what Alec 2 said. "No! It's a Hippocampi, idiot!" He said. Mayra agreed with Toby, her temper going off once more. Anne sighed. I bet she did another prank. If I did, well, I'm telling aunt Katie about this. I told on her millions of times with Uncle Travis, but all she got is candy and being praised, making her feel oh-so awesome. Please! I was the awesome one of the family, I tell you!

Madison sighed, murmuring under her breath. We all were going to be picked up by our parents. Besides, we may have registered to take the school bus, but only for the morning. Bree said:

"Everyone shut up! Right now, we're going to wait until our parents arrive and bring us back to camp!" She said. Alec 1 didn't listen. He just left his headphones on, music blasting into his ears. I could even hear the music from where I was standing! But then I heard a voice ask:

"What camp?"

I turned around. Everyone must have heard the girl, cause she spoke in a loud voice. Alec 1 took his headphones off. Another girl joined her, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Sa, what is it?" The older girl asked. She looked a bit chubby. That was out of my league! Chubby girls! But the little girl-The one with pale skin and she looked thin-said:

"These kids said something about a camp." She said. Curiosity killed the cat, they said. But if she was so curious, why didn't curiosity kill her when she was little? Never mind. I looked at the girl, her eyes furrowed in confusion. She had a sun tattoo on her arm. Permanent? Yep. Must have hurt-Wait… That girl was 12 years old and she had a sun tattoo? Crazy!

"Sa, we shouldn't dig our nose into people's business. That's just rude." The older girl said. The girl called Sa said:

"But Char! C'mon!" She said. The girl called Char said:

"No buts, Sa. Now c'mon, our parents are here!" She said. Sa nodded and ran to the carpark, where I saw a man with black hair and dark brown eyes hug her, along with a blonde-haired woman. Then I saw some other kids, one girl with Arabian features, with this heavy black thing. Looked like eyeliner. But never mind. As soon as those kids got into the cars with their parents, the cars drove off. Then they were gone, but I swore I heard a giant explosion. Then some people, screaming loudly. I heard Toby and William murmuring curses and face palming.

"Maybe next time Madison should NOT boss anyone around THEN mention the camp..." Toby said. If anyone told anyone what we were, well, we'll be dead meat...

**Sabina's POV**

Soon we were back home. The explosion, well, we entered the Duat. Yes, we did. So what?

Now I was training in the training room, practicing the path of Satet. She was one of my role models, a master at hunting and a goddess of a section in the river Nile. I could even make silver bow and arrows pop out of nowhere! I was a necromancer following the path of Satet, though I did spend time with my great-great-great grandfather, Ra. He always would meet us when we had special occasions, mostly celebrated in the duat, such as Christmas, when he went into the throne room, dressed up as Santa Claus. I was just 4 years old at the time. Anyway! Raising a ghost, I forced it to make a Shabti explode. Which it did. Steven shot a column of fire at another Shabti, both of us having our backs together. We both were trapped. Then Steven whispered a plan in my ear, and I nodded in agreement. As soon as two Shabti advanced on us..

BANG!

Both of us formed an explosion with our magics, then blowing up the two shabti's. Brian pulled an Amulet out, shoving it in front of a Shabti's face. The shabti blew into a million pieces. Then I was Charisse, controlling a wave of water to hit a shabti in the face. Alissa raised another ghost, helping Charisse. Then the shabti's stopped moving. Mom appeared with uncle Carter and aunt Zia, along with dad, then uncle Walt and aunt Jaz appeared, all of them smiling at us.

"Time for a break!" Uncle Carter said. Everyone nodded. I almost fell, but luckily mom took my arm and pulled me up, smiling. "C'mon, Sa, time to have a break." She said. I nodded, following her. Mom looked at Dad, who smiled. Dad asked:

"How's my little demigoddess?" He asked. He always called me that when he was referring to me in 3rd person. I punched dad in the gut, but he didn't feel a thing. Mom said:

"C'mon death boy, how about we give them a tease-free break?" She asked. Dad said:

"Okay, _lady Kane._" He said, in a teasing tone. Mom said:

"C'mon _Annie, _just give the kids a break for once." She said. Dad laughed and kissed her cheek. I got used to seeing mom and dad kiss in front of me. But if it were on the lips, I would punch dad in the gut. But I knew it would never hurt for dad. Dad smiled at mom, then mom handed me a bottle of Ribena. Yes, I also was addicted to Ribena and caramel like my mom. I drank the drink, favoring the sweet taste of grape in my mouth.

Charisse looked at me and smiled, then I smiled back. I wonder how Toby was…

**Mayra's POV**

I was training in the camp, cutting down straw dummies and cutting their heads off. I was mad at that boy I met today! Stefan Kane, was it? He made me mad! I mean, I didn't do anything wrong to him! And he acts like a total jerk! I mean, what have **I **done to him? I just say a friendly hello and he says sharp words at me! I didn't even do anything wrong at him! One of the dummies head flew all the way to Paris, hitting him in the face. Ouch. In fact, double ouch, since Kaitlyn hit him in the face with a dummies head by accident. Must have hurt a lot, but I didn't care.

Toby walked over to me, asking: "Hey, Mayra, you okay?" He asked. I glared at him, yelling: "OKAY? YOU THINK I LOOK OKAY?" I yelled, causing my dear cousin to fall over and land on his butt. Must have hurt. Maybe not, but never mind. Madison said:

"Mayra, calm down this instant!" She said. She was right. I had to calm down. _Breath in, out… Count to 10… _I thought, which is what I did. I calmed down, taking my hand out. Toby took it and stood back up, then said:

"Sorry." I said. Toby wiped his bum. "It's okay, just don't yell in my face again, please." He said. I nodded, and then went to take some Strawberry ice cream after all that training. Dad asked:

"Mayra, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes dad. Just lost control of my temper, just like mom." I said. Mom looked at me and said:

"Next time you lose, your temper, tell me. I'll help you, honey." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and said:

"Thanks mom."

**End of chapter 4!**

**Next chapter will be dinnertime for both of the fandoms! So anyway, if this chapter sucks, tell me! I'll try to make it more interesting! But hope you like it! So anyway, soon the school thing will be mentioned soon! But… Enjoy anyway! REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW MY CHAPTER, AND STORY! PLEASE! I JUST BEG YOU! PLEASE! D :**

**See ya,**

**CG50!**


	5. Eavesdropping!

**Chapter 5 of-The craziest thing I ever thought of: PARENTS!**

**Here is chapter 5 of the craziest thing I ever thought of! Here, it's dinnertime for the young heroes and heroines! Then an unexpected question pops out of nowhere from one of the children's mouths… Gods, this is going to be one good chapter to read! Maybe, or I hope so, but anyway, enjoy the story! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, READ AND REVIEW! Besides, I spent most of my time typing this and the former chapters for you! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Besides… I even did my best for this chapter. But enjoy!**

**~CG50**

**Rafe's POV**

I was eating dinner with my family. Mom and dad were discussing something in Greek, which I decided to not barge in on. I looked as they murmured in different languages, while Marissa, Kaitlyn and Selena listened carefully. Selena whispered what mom was saying, or that what she knew, since mom and dad were speaking in many different languages. Selena said:

"Mom said: 'I know we have to send them to another school, Percy. If they go to the school, they'll be safe. Otherwise it's like a camp and a mixture of different cultures." She said. What was mom talking about? I didn't get it at all. Mom and dad exchanged a few more words and after a few more minutes, they went back to having dinner as usual. I looked at them in a confused way. That's when Marissa asked: "Mom, dad, what were you talking about just now? We heard something about 'Other gods.'"

Mom and dad froze. I saw at another table, Uncle Valdez and aunt Reyna drop their utensils for eating. Charisse gulped nervously. I wonder what was going to happen. Then mom and dad stood up, walking to the big house with Uncle(s) Leo, Jason and Nico. Aunt Thalia, Piper and Reyna also went with them, and then they closed the door to the big house. Jocelyn looked at us and we nodded. Getting out of our seats, we quietly snuck up to the big house. Jocelyn looked in the window, along with Alec 1. I swore, some of us were ready to activate some of our powers inherited from our parents.

"Look. Our children are in danger, Chiron. By tomorrow, we need them to be at the school, camp, whatever it's called." Dad said. Bree raised an eyebrow, while everyone continued listening. I could tell Faith right now was not approving of this, but we all listened to what our parents said anyway. "Percy, are you even sure of this?" We heard Chiron asked. I looked into the window, dad holding his fist and holding mom's hand with a strong determination in its grasp. Will looked at the scene unfolding through the window.

"Percy is right, Chiron." Annabeth said. "Even though my children will be brought there, at least they will have us as some of their teachers. I know. I shall miss them if I go back here for my sleep and rest, along with training the younger demigods, but this is truly important. They must learn how to cooperate with the Egyptians." Mom said. Egyptians? That's what our parents were hiding from us the whole entire time we always asked about Brooklyn? S o that was what they kept hidden… Mom and dad… Talking about obelisks… Only allowing us to go to Brooklyn for school at that academy… Comparison games with the different mythologies… So this is what they hid from us. Mayra's eyes were wide in curiosity. Then… Some stupid person just HAD to sneeze. Chiron, Dionysus and our parents looked outside the window, seeing us. Madison said:

"RUN!" And we all did, running back into our cabins. We heard sighs as we heard our parents walking upstairs, hearing conversations in Greek. Pretending we were just playing a game of Mythomagic, our parents walked in. Then I looked up and said:

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Do you want to join us?" I asked. Mom sighed, then looking at us.

"Children… I think it's time to tell you something we have kept hidden from you for a long, long time."

**Alissa's POV**

Everyone was having dinner, except for the Stone family, who was now at the living room with their family. As I looked outside, I remembered Sabina told me about this camp thing. She said that it was from the kids we met today, such as Toby. Of course, I was making jokes with my family, but Sabina, Celeste and Stefan were stuffing their faces into their books, while Philip of Macedonia thrashed about in his pool. Everyone laughed at my jokes, then I heard Sabina's mobile ring, the ringtone 'Payphone' by Maroon 5. She sighed. Mom looked at Sabina, then Sabina answered her phone.

"Hello? Oh! Hey Toby! Wait, what? Wait, I thought you couldn't use phones. Oh, you're using your dad's one? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Sabina said. "See you!" She said, and then she pressed the 'Disconnect' button. Mom looked at her in curiosity. Then mom gulped, along with dad. Then uncle Carter, aunt Zia, mom and dad stood up, saying: "Children, just eat your dinner. We need to discuss something." They said. Mom and Dad went with uncle Carter and aunt Zia to the library. Of course, Sabina's curiosity hit us again. She got out of her seat.

"Sabina, what now?" Zander asked in a strict tone. Sabina rolled her eyes, saying:

"C'mon, Zand, can't we just know what they're talking about?" She asked. Before Zander can answer, Sabina already ran towards the library. I had no choice but to follow her also. In fact, everyone followed, Sabina doing one of the Egyptian spells.

"_W'peh." _Sabina said. The hieroglyphs for 'Open' appeared on the door of the library, the locks falling to the ground. We all snuck into the library. The atmosphere, I could feel, was tense. Mom and uncle Carter, along with dad and aunt Zia were discussing about this half-camp half-school thing, which none of us understood. I could feel Dad getting concerned and also aunt Zia, while mom and dad continued discussing with them.

"If they don't cooperate with the Greeks and Romans, everything will be chaos." Aunt Zia said. At least Sabina wasn't talking about Hetalia. She was obsessed with it when she first saw it. But anyway, we continued listening, clinging onto every word.

"Zia, are you even sure of this? Besides, there could be a chance where they're attacked at the half camp half school thing." Mom said. All of us listened intently, hearing every single word, until… Someone was STUPID enough to sneeze.

"Celeste!" I hissed. But it was to late. Uncle Walt and Uncle Carter saw us. Gods, we were dead meat. Then when the adults saw us, they looked at us… Then sighed.

"Children… We have to tell you something we have not told you in a long, long time…" Aunt Zia said.

**End of chapter 5! **

**AND YES, I AM CRUEL ENOUGH TO ADD IN A CLIFFHANGER. But anyway, I got the Kane Chronicles survival guide! So I have a guide to which spells to use or not and also I'm going to plan the story more! I'm almost at the end of my school year. So don't worry guys! But then there's going to be a long time, which is good news! Anyway, see you and REVIEW!**

**~CG50**


	6. Explanations

**Chapter 6 of-The craziest thing I ever thought of: PARENTS!**

**Guys, I wrote this after posting the last chapter! Man, this is crazy! I'm going mad to write this story over and over again! I just love this idea I thought up of, the children of yours and then putting them into a creative story as children of my favorite couples! Thank you to all of the submitters and a special thanks to PurpleRose328, Movies798, A guy you saw wearing pants and GothKat2SlashFan! Thank you for knowing that I have put in the updated version of this story, have actually READ the message on the old story and checked out this new clean version! Thank you so much for being awesome reviewers and giving me confidence to move on! Thank you so much! May the gods bless you all! : D**

**~CG50**

**Jocelyn's POV**

I looked at my family. I was ready to summon a lightning bolt because they didn't tell us anything, but I resisted it. Clamping a mental hand over my mental tiny self's hand, I asked:

"Mom, dad, what have you been hiding from us?" I asked in pure curiosity. Dad sighed, his almost-black eyes looking into my electric blue ones. He said:

"Children… Alec, stay still. Mayra, don't freak out. Bree, don't act bossy. Jocelyn, don't loose your temper. The reason why we have kept these secrets from you and forbidden you strongly to go to Brooklyn is… Because of the Egyptians." Dad said. I dropped my stuff. So THAT'S why I saw a flying animal with the body of a lion, the head of an eagle and kept on saying 'FREAKKKKK!' which was pretty annoying when I was out with the Pegasus. Then saw explosions on the top of the abandoned warehouse at school. It was just our imaginations, we always thought, but now… We all knew what was going on… Oh my gods. I almost shot a lightning bolt at dad, but I resisted the urge to.

"Dad… How do you even know about this?" I asked. Dad sighed, looking at us in a concerned way. "Well… When we were in our late teens, that means ages 16-18 and when some of us were adults, we, well… Met because we both had to battle two forces rising again." He said. We looked at dad in a curious way, my head tilted. "I remember one of them was a Egyptian god… Anubis, with his girlfriend, Sadie Kane." He said. "Then Carter Kane, with his girlfriend Zia Rashid, then last but not least, Walt Stone and Jasmine Anderson, but don't call her jasmine unless you want to get turned into a shrub. Percy accidentally did that and turned into an exotic shrub. Took Sadie's magic to revert him back to normal." Dad said.

Mom said: "Look, we cared so much for you. If you found out, we would be scared you would go to Brooklyn so that you can meet them. We just want to keep you all safe." She said. I looked at mom, really surprised. Her 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt made her look like the punk rock like mother I knew, but her expression was a strongly concerned one. I looked at mom and dad, then said: "Okay. Now please, tell us the rest."

Mom looked at me, then said: "They can do magic. They are Egyptian magicians. They have different paths. They can follow the path of gods, such as Carter following the path of Horus and Sadie following the path of Isis. But this is all I know. Your father may know more."

Dad continued: "They have a lot of disciplines of magic, all of them very… Interesting. Necromancy, Elementalists, Combat magicians, Healers, Charm, Animal Charmers, Diviners, makers and the most special one, path of the gods. These are all the things I know. Now c'mon, time for capture the flag." Dad said. I nodded, and then went downstairs with my family for capture the flag.

**Carlin's POV**

Dad looked at us, then he looked at mom. Mom nodded, then she said: "Children… It is time for us to tell you something you all must know." She said. All of us looked at mom, and then Uncle Anubis said:

"It is related to the Greeks and Romans." He said. Aunt Sadie looked at him in a concerned way, and then he said something in Ancient Egyptian, which I didn't understand. Aunt Sadie nodded, then murmuring something into uncle Anubis's ear. Then Uncle Anubis said:

"Children, I shall show you a vision about me meeting the Greek gods, with the other Egyptian gods and goddesses. We swore… I cannot explain." He said. "You must see the vision to understand it." He said. Then we all were knocked out after he murmured something in Ancient Egyptian, then we all were whisked away in a _ba _vision.

_In the Ba vision…_

I looked at the scene. I had to thank dad, since he made magic to keep us in our human forms. We looked at the scene, everything confusing. We looked as a young man in a Green Toga walked over to an Egyptian god, glowing bright. Two goddesses stood at his side, while the Greek god had two female gods at his side. Both of them nodded, then the Greek one said:

"Ra. It is a… Surprising thing to have met you once more." He said. Ra looked younger, his features actually making all of us amazed by how good-looking he was. It was amazing, seeing him radiate with youth. Sabina looked amazed. Of course, she was a Necromancer and following the path of Satet, but she also wore a golden Scarab necklace, since she really appreciated Ra for being such an amazing man and we all would visit him at times.

"Zeus. It is also… Surprising. Now, should we discuss?" He asked. Zeus nodded. I didn't know who this guy was, be before I could speak, Zander said: "Carlin, stay quiet. We have to see and hear what is going to happen." He said. I looked at the scene unfolding. Zeus, whoever that guy was, said: "You may meet your counterparts." He said. I saw an Ibis-headed God-Thoth, duh. –Walk towards a young looking woman, her grey eyes looking at his kaleidoscopic eyes. Both held out their hands and shook their hands with each other. Then I saw Hathor and a goddess with color-changing eyes look at each other in curiosity, then start talking with each other. I looked as I saw Osiris and Uncle Anubis walk to a god who looked creepy. Uncle Anubis looked like a 14 year old, while Osiris took the man's hand. After meeting their counterparts, all the gods sat down in a circle, on the ground, strangely.

"Recently, the prophecy has said that further in the future, our descendants will have to join up and keep the most dangerous forces back." A blonde haired god with sunglasses said.

"Apollo, shut up, could you?" A goddess with a bow and arrows said, her eyes pure silver. Her Auburn hair was in a loose ponytail. Isis, I just noticed, looked at Osiris, both of them nodding, along with Horus, Set and Nephthys. Then Nephthys said:

"Look, we know what's going to happen. Isis has slight visions of it." She said. Ra raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Then Isis said: "Everyone must take their hands to see this vision." She said. Then everyone took hands, and looked at the center. Isis began chanting, then after a few words, a pond appeared in the middle for a strange reason. I looked and in the center of the pond appeared a vision. I saw… Us? And… Wait… Was that Elaine? As we saw more, we noticed it was all of us, then more visions. Then us fighting, some Magicians dying, some of those other kids belonging to the Greek and Romans dying. We saw more visions and then finally, a gigantic explosion. Then the _Ba _vision ended.

_After waking up…_

I woke up in the library, dad looking around. Everyone woke up, Steven rubbing his head. I looked at the bookshelves and noticed we were back in the library. Dad picked up mom, then uncle Anubis helping aunt Sadie up. Then we asked questions rapidly. Uncle Anubis and dad answered them mostly, since mom and Aunt Sadie were kind of tired due to the _Ba _travel. Before we can ask any more questions, dad said:

"We should go to bed. Besides, your mother and aunt are tired." He said. We all whined, but we went upstairs for bed anyway. My bedroom was adjoined with Stefan's, Alissa's and Sabina's, to prove we were siblings. Mom and dad slept in a room next to Sabina's and Stefan's, in between them. Before we even were born, mum and dad lived together in the Duat, which was weird. As soon as I went to take a shower, brushed my teeth, read some books and went to bed, I still was wondering about the Greeks and Romans. Mental note: Go to the library to borrow a book on Greek or Roman mythology.

**Anubis's POV**

I looked at my wife, remembering when we first met. Her eyes were now looking at me in a worried way as we stood on the balcony, the moonlight shining brightly on the East bank. I was hugging Sadie behind, while we both looked at the East Bank. I could tell she was filled with fear for our children. Her eyes were filled with fear and I could feel it. Her blonde hair shined in the moonlight, and then she turned to face me, asking:

"Anubis… Will out children be safe there? Will they be okay?" She asked, and her voice was filled with pure concern. I sighed, hugging her tightly. I didn't want her to fret. She was my wife and ever since I was allowed to go anywhere not in a graveyard anymore, I always stayed with Sadie, my wife. I could never forget the expression on her face when she got married with me. Our honeymoon, when we first had Stefan, then the twins, Alissa and Celeste, then Sabina. Sadie cared so much for our children, which I could tell she really cared about them. Even though she was sarcastic, she still cared so much for our children. I kissed Sadie on the forehead, knowing how she felt.

"Sades, please, I know it's a safe place for out children." I said. Sadie looked at me, while I shot puppy dog eyes at her. She sighed, and then she turned around, so she was facing me. She kissed me on the lips, then said:

"Death boy, you better be correct. Cause if our children get hurt-" She began, but I said:

"I'll take care of them, Sades. Please, believe in me. I've been your husband ever since you turned 20. So don't worry, I'm here." I said. Sadie smiled at me, and then kissed me once more. "Thanks, Anubis. I love you." She said. Smiling back, I said:

"I love you too."

**Piper's POV**

Looking out into the night sky was something I did every night to calm my nerves if I was stressed or scared about something. I looked at the sky, each star forming a constellation. I looked at the sky, remembering how Sadie and Zia explained about the sky goddess in their mythology, Nut. Of course, once Sadie called Nut 'Nutcase', which I think was a really big offense to Nut. Then I saw Jason. He walked over to me and took my hand, He said:

"Pipes, what is it that's worrying you?" He asked. I sighed, then turned my face towards him, saying:

"I'm worried about our children." I said. Jason looked at me, his eyes filled with worry. "Pipes, I reassure you, we're teachers there, along with our old friends, so they'll be safe and sound right there and they'll also learn how to communicate with other pantheons." He said. I looked at him. Our children, I just hope he was correct. I looked at him, and he took my hand, then we lifted a few feet into the air. He said:

"Pipes, I love you and I know that you're worried. I also Am. Now, how about we go see our children and help them get prepared for capture the flag?" Jason asked. I looked at him, then said:

"Okay. Thank you, Sparky. I love you."

Jason mumbled something in Latin, but then said: "I love you, Pipes."

**Chapter 6 is done!**

**I'm too lazy to write a summary, so wait until next chapter for… CAPTURE THE FLAG! :D**

**~CG50**


	7. Pure introductions!

**Chapter 7 of: The craziest thing I ever thought of: PARENTS!**

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter guys! Soon, I'll be writing a new story, but it won't be revealed until soon! Besides, only me and PR328 know this story! But then if you're lucky enough... Well... I can't reveal THAT much of a soon to come story, can I? But anyway, here is the next chapter! I love writing this story, since you all who review make a amazing support for this story! As I type, I want to thank you all and I wish that the gods will bless you! Thank you so much! :D PR328, thank you so much for being there for me when I need you! Movies798, thank you for reviewing ASAP when I announced that this story has this new clean version! Vans321, here it is and thank you! A guy you saw wearing pants, LOL! I can also imagine that Thoth and Athena will be talking about! Linear equations, algebra, the civil war, etc! The others, thank you so much for reviewing and... Enjoy this chapter!**

**~CG50**

**Elaine's POV**

I put on my helmet, ready to charge in. Half Greek, Half Roman, pretty much cool. I took my weapon, a sword I made by myself. Dad taught me how to take the sword, so then you can call me an expert swordsman, or woman, since I'm a girl. I heard Chiron repeat the rules to the first years. Then, William, my brother whispered in my ear:

"Hey, Ella, I got a simple idea to get that flag." He whispered. I rose my eyebrows in curiosity, then Will said:

"I'll make a distraction, while you go with Paris to the creek to defend the flag. Then you go all the way to meet Rafe and Jocelyn. Me, Kaitlyn, Marissa, Selena and the others will defend the flag. Then-" He want to continue, but then the horn blew. Everyone ran to their places for the battle, everyone getting prepared. I ran to the creek, then after a few minutes... The battle began. I heard Will running through the forest, laughing. He was holding a flag in his hand, but I noticed it was a decoy flag. I heard the other team growling, then a spear flew through the air. As fast as I could and just when Will signaled me, I ran to the creek and saw Paris there. He was using his sword, defending the flag. I ran to defend the flag with him, while the red team attacked us. Of course, that's when something unexpected happened. I heard Rafe's scream, then I heard his footsteps running to us.

"Guys! I saw this weird creature and it has like this red demon thing, with some kind of blade sticking out of it's head!" He said. I didn't know what that was, then the enemy team turned around, then Jocelyn ran to the creek, lightning bolts shooting out of her hands. I then saw the most disgusting creature in my life. It looked so... Horrible.

"OI, BLADE-HEAD, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rafe said. So much for cousin love. Rafe controlled some of the water in the creek to hit the monster in the jaw, then one of the enemy team-Gabrielle-took a dagger out. It was a replica of Katropis, Aunt Piper's dagger. She charged at the monster, while I followed her. Soon, almost everyone was attacking the monster... Until another arrived and hit me in the back. I fell down, then stood back up. Unleashing some of the powers I obtained from my father. Pyrokinesis, one of the main and one of the coolest powers I had. I shot a column of flames at the monster, then noticing Jocelyn looking into the distance. Then Jocelyn grabbed my arms, along with Paris's, Rafe's, Gabrielle's and mine. She ran to a clearing, out of the forest. She pointed to something... And I saw a portal in the centre of the cabins. Then I heard the rest of the camp running to the portal, then our parents. Oh gods, **what** was happening? That was when... Well, remind me to punch Jocelyn in the guts. Cause she jumped in, along with us. And our parents and relatives.

And that sucked.

**Carter's POV**

I was sleeping, then woke up when I heard a thump outside the house, then a loud clang. Zia woke up also, then she asked:

"Carter, what is it?" She asked. I didn't know. Of course, how can anyone open a portal to here? I didn't know. But anyway...

I got out of bed, putting my bathrobe on. I heard some of our children next door grumbling, then some of them asking what the sound was. Zia put her bathrobe on, then we opened the door. Our children were outside, along with Sadie and Anubis. I saw Stefan, who was grumbling under his breath and saying that he was interrupted in his sleep. I looked at my kids, and Zander and Carlin were discussing and asking each other about what happened. Then I saw Zia walked downstairs, with a fireball in her hand. I watched carefully as she walked downstairs with Zander. Zander was following the path of Bast, so we was agile enough to jump all the way down to the floor, landing on his feet with no problem. Then we heard people outside speaking in Greek. Then before I could say: "Wait!", Zander opened the door and Zia almost sent a fireball flying, but she stopped the moment the fireball almost touched a person's face. I saw old faces.

"Percy?"

**Percy's POV**

I almost got hit by a fireball in the face! Thanks a lot Hephaestus! You want to kill all of us with fire or not? Anyway, as I was saying.

Rafe almost screamed. Selena and Marissa were just staring at Zia in horror. Kaitlyn was just acting as... Kaitlyn. She was brave, after all. But Jocelyn almost summoned a lightning bolt. I heard a 16-year old boy ask:

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He asked. He had jet black hair and his eyes were black. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. Then I remembered, our kids were wearing armor. Then I looked at our kids, then the other kids. Then Mayra lashed out, her voice filled with anger, pointing at Stefan in an accusing way.

"YOU!" She yelled. I looked at Mayra, her tanned skin shining in some lights which turned on all of a sudden. She looked at the boy, her dark blue eyes piercing the boy straight in his black eyes. Then Sadie and Anubis walked downstairs, with a 12-year old girl following them, asking something in Ancient Egyptian. Anubis replied something, then Carter took my hand, shaking it. "Hello, Percy. Long time no see." He said. I nodded in agreement, taking Rafe's shaking hand. The 12-year old girl had blue highlights in her dark black hair, then looked at Rade, her dark chocolate brown eyes reaching my son's sea green ones. Of course, both of their eyes widened.

"What-The-F-" The girl began, but Sadie put a hand over the girls mouth. Then I said:

"Carter, Sadie. It is time for a long explanation then bringing our children there." I said. Sadie and Carter nodded. Carter said: "Come in. We'll get some drinks and food ready." He said. Of course, the Greeks and Romans (Including me!) went in. We saw a couch then sat down on it. I saw the girl staring at Rafe having her mouth gapping open. Well, here came chaos...

**Rafe's POV**

I looked at dad, who looked nervous. I looked at Sabina. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, with a bathrobe on but was not tied up. She wore fluffy slippers, and her glasses were a bit lopsided. Her eyes were fixed upon me, her mouth gapping widely. Of course, I saw the boy who was yelled at by Mayra trying to calm Sabina down. Wasn't really working. This was the first time I saw Sabina with her hair NOT in a ponytail. Then my dad asked the guy named Carter:

"Carter, should we introduce our children to each others parentage and descendants?" Dad asked. Carter nodded. Then he said:

"Well... Kids, come down. We have others to introduce to you." He said. The other kids from upstairs saw us, and when they all reached downstairs and saw us... Their jaws dropped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Elaine yelled, her eyes wide. "Oh my Hermes..." She said. Then she hit me. Ow alright. I looked at Carter, then dad. Then mom, then a girl with red highlights. A irresponsible mom? maybe, maybe not, but never mind. I looked at everyone. "How about we have everyone introduce who they really are?" I asked. Dad said: "I already said that, son, but let's start with the opposite side." He said. I saw the kids on the opposite side nudge each other, then finally a girl snapped at a boy in Ancient Egyptian. Then she turned towards us. I remembered seeing that girl at school.

"I'll start. Charisse Anne Stone, daughter of Jasmine-" She began, but a blonde haired woman coughed. Charisse rolled her eyes. "But call her aunt Jaz unless you want to be turned into a shrub.-Stone and Walt Stone. I am a water elementalist following the path of Tefnut." She said.

"I'm Cleopatra 'Cleo' Stone, daughter of Jaz Stone and Walt Stone. I'm a charm maker, or _sau, _and I follow the path of Ptah." She said.

"Brian Stone, son of Jaz and Walt Stone. Charm maker, following the path of Ptah." He said, speaking a bit fast.

"Ray Stone, child of Jaz and Walt Stone. Charm maker, following path of Ptah." He said.

"Now the Zarter kids." Cleo said. I saw a boy and girl step up, both twins.

"I'm Zander, and this is my sister, Carlin. Child of Carter and Zia Kane. I am a combat magician an following the path of Bast. Carlin is a fire elementalist and follows the path of Isis." Zander said. Then another boy stepped up.

"I'm Steven Kane, child of Carter and Zia Kane. Fire elementalist, following the path of Ra." He said.

"Diana Kane, child of Carter and Zia Kane. Water elementalist and following the path of Nephthys." A girl named Diana said. Then ame the last bunch of kids.

"Well... Okay, now it's us, the Sanubis kids." Sabina said. "I'll start. Sabina Kane, daughter of Sadie Kane and Anubis, yes, the god and Necromancer following the path of Satet." She said. Her eyes were filled with curiosity while staring at me, surprised.

"Alissa and Celeste Kane. We both are the twins of Sadie Kane and Anubis. Alissa is a Necromancer, I'm a diviner. Alissa follows the path of Anubis, I follow the path of Set." A girl named Celeste said. "That's our older brother, who hardly says anything."

"HEY!" A 16-year old boy yelled, filled with anger. "Sorry about that. I'm Stefan Kane, child of Sadie Kane and Anubis. I'm a necromancer, following the path os Shezmu." Stefan said. That's when the greek side (AKA my side.) introduced themselves. I looked at mum and dad, along with Carter and Sadie. I didn't know what to do now. I looked at everyone, then Sabina. Her eyes were filled with fear, then she said something rapidly in Ancient Egyptian. Sadie then said something back, then said:

"Children, get your stuff. Annabeth, make sure your children are ready for a journey in a portal." She said, then she turned towards Anubis. All the kids on the other side walked back upstairs, coming downstairs with suitcases filled with stuff. That was when a griffin swooped down, and a portal opened.

"Duat with griffin, or griffin through the New York skyline?" Carter asked. All of the other kids and my parents said duat, including me. Then we saw a boat, and the griffin was tied to it. We all stepped onto the boat, and then the portal closed. Then the boat sped up, accelerating and going so fast. That was when another portal opened, and all of us on the Greek and Roman side fell out of the boat, while the Egyptians stepped out calmly. We were facing a fountain, and around the fountains were gigantic cabins, about something.. like 10 floors tall? NOT-A cabin. Wait, it wasn't a cabin. It was a bunch of conjoined buildings, then all of a sudden they merged and joined each other.

"Children... Welcome to the Academy of mythology." Dad said.

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait! But I hoped you liked this chapter, and especially REVIEW! I hope you all liked this chapter and bye! :D**

**~CG50**


	8. New school?

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with this new chapter and I started my summer holidays about a few weeks ago! Sorry for not updating this story, but this chapter, it's where the kid go around the school and get a tour, then discover activities and get the worst thing: THEY HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! But of course, this is the school, or academy. I prefer to call it academy, by the way. What do you like to call a school? Just school or academy? Wait, I'm getting off track. So, in this chapter, wait, I already told you just now! So hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your supportive reviews! :D I will always remember you all and always give your characters the best futures at the epilogue! Thank you, and enjoy! :D**

**~CG50**

**William's POV**

I looked around the school, not that surprised. Wait, these weren't dorms. They weren't cabins either. They were buildings that joined together just now when we landed in front of them, forming a academy. The walls were beige, with a bit of off tone-beige bricks visible, and a gray roof. Vines climbed down some of the walls of the academy, the fountain in the middle with water that sparkled. I looked towards the sides of the school, seeing two long stone brick paths.I always heard mum and dad talking about this academy, which I didn't really understand but now did. I looked at the fountain, which had a statue of the Olympus throne room, a statue of an Egyptian temple and a gladiator sword. I walked towards the fountain, almost dipping my hand in the water, but dad grabbed my hand.

"No, Will, don't touch the water." He said. "The water is only for Iris messaging and something the Egyptian's call 'Scrying.' And if you're going to address an adult from the other side, call them uncle if they're a male or aunt if they're a female." He said. I looked into the water of the fountain, and I saw a ton of drachma's. Strangely, the fountain had a neon white line running down the centre, to make it into halves. One side of the Egyptians and one side for the Greeks and Romans, huh? Never mind. Dad was talking to the Carter dude, who was also talking with dad.

"Okay kids, let's bring you to the dorms." Uncle Carter said, which dad of course told me just now to call the other side uncle or aunt. I rose an eyebrow. Different paths? Okay... That was when I noticed the signs on the paths, one sign pointing to the right, with the word 'Boys' in Greek, but Zander asked :

"Hey, why is it changing languages, dad?" He asked. Uncle Carter said:

"This is because there are many types of Mythology here. Some special demigods and demigoddesses go here for training because they have monsters with them and following them 24/7. Norse, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Hawaiian, Chinese, Celtic, the Caribbean, Indian, ancient North American, etc. There's a lot of things, my son." He said. That was when mom said:

"Okay, the men bring the boys to the boy dorms and brings them to their mythology dorms. I'll bring the girls to the other side with Zia, Sadie, Annabeth, Thalia, and Jaz. So let's go." Mom said. That was when I was dragged down the path of the boys dorms by Zander.

**Gabrielle's POV**

I looked at the girls dorms. 10 cabins. They looked small, and the 10 floors looked only about 182CM tall. That was when Mom took my hand like I was a little girl. I didn't hesitate, but I didn't want to feel like a little girl again. It made me feel to childish. That's when she took Kaitlyn's hand, and auntie Annabeth took the Roman and Greek girls hands.

"Okay, that's your dorm, girls." Mom said. I looked at the cabin in shock. It looked like it could only fit 20 people! But mom opened the door and the Greek and Roman girls (Including me!) were pushed in, then we all saw how big it actually was. It looked amazing! Greek spears, Roman swords, amazing and luxurious bunk beds, and other really amazing stuff you could only find in hotels! I bet the canteen would be better, though. Just like a hotel restaurant.

"Okay, we'll be discussing with the staff about you. Besides children, we teach here." Aunt Zia said. So THAT'S why mom sometimes returned home kind of covered all over in burn marks from some Hephaestus kids! And THAT'S why dad returns home with so many eagles! But never mind.

Kids were staring at us, then one of them looked at me. She had auburn hair in a bun and sea green eyes, with freckles. She looked like a child of Aphrodite. Then she climbed down from her bunk, then looked at us. The height of each floor was actually 800CM tall, and the width was pretty much huge. That was when she said:

"My name is Marilyn Mayson." She said. "Demigoddess of Poseidon, having my foster parents as monsters." She said. Woah, how did she survive that? But never mind. I smiled at the girl. She smiled back. She had a long scar running down her right eye. It reached her cheekbone. Wait, was she like that Luke guy that Uncle Percy told me about? Never mind. Must have been crazy.

"My name is Gabrielle Grace, child of Jason Grace and Piper Grace neé McLean. My dad is a demigod of Jupiter and my mom is a demigoddess of Aphrodite." I said, holding my hand out. That was when everyone in the room had their mouths gapping. Before I could ask them what was it, Marilyn asked:

"Can we talk tomorrow in private? Go to your floor. I'll bring you guys up there. Your floor is the 10th floor." She said. All of us looked at Marilyn awkwardly, but we nodded. She took my hand and brought me upstairs, along with my cousins. When we reached the 10th floor, wow, it was so luxurious for a businessman or woman.

The bunk beds were made out of silver and mattresses were so soft. The pillows were also soft and the sheets were as soft as velvet. The bathroom could fit 5 people taking a shower, and next to each bunk bed were our stuff, and one of the items that represented us the most. Mine was a mirror, Marissa's and Kaitlyn's was a seashell and conch, Elaine's was a sunflower, Silena's was a small trident, Mayra's was a sapphire stone, Anne's was a flying shoe (Just like her dad's.), Faith's was a flower necklace, Madison's was a lightning bolt, Jocelyn's was a eagle and Breanna's was a skull. All of us had a item next to one pair of a bunk bed. Such as me sharing a bunk bed with Jocelyn, a lightning bolt was next to the top bunk. My symbol, the mirror was at the bottom bunk, so I had to sleep there. There was a desk nearby the staircase, behind the railing so that we could do our homework. And why was there a laptop? Never mind.

I lied down on my bed, and sighed. Man, I miss camp. But never mind. This is a new experience, I tell you! There even was a balcony! And I saw the moon! I looked at my watch, then said: "Well, think we're going to be staying here..." I said. Jocelyn's jaw dropped. Before she could argue with me, mom came in and said:

"Kids get downstairs. You're going to study here for the rest of the year, along with the Egyptians." She said.

**Okay!**

**This chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it, and next chapter will be textbooks, and that kind of intro to the school and stuff, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and worst of all: OUR CHARACTERS WILL HAVE TO WEAR SCHOOL UNIFORM! And yes, I already planned out the school uniform. Besides, it's similar to my school uniform, but never mind, the design is different, but the school uniforms are much for suitable for magic, powers, etc.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next chapter! :D**

**~CG50**


	9. Damn uniforms

**Hey guys!**

**This is chapter 9 of the craziest thing I ever thought of! If you read next chapter and heard that the characters were getting their uniforms, yes, they are! And their books, and the (Virtual) tour, and that other school and academy things... Then classes... Then other things which I am to lazy to put down here. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you sneeze during this story, bless you, bless your face! And sorry, Tobuscus addiction... Well, not me, but my friends from different countries, and other stuff. So enjoy, have a happy time, and enjoy the story! :D**

**~CG50**

**Carlin's POV**

Mom called us down, along with aunt Sadie. My bunk bed was shared with Charisse, and well... Sabina was freaking out, you could say that she was hyperventilating, and I think it was mostly due to her 'I'm just a naïve girl!' part of her. She downstairs, Charisse trying to calm her down. Cleo was looking at her amulets, Alissa and Celeste were arguing over who got to kick Setne's butt (If you even KNOW who Setne is. Don't know? Evil ghost. Simple.) if they found him, Diana was looking at her amulet, Rosie was listening carefully to Alissa and Celeste's conversation and well, I was just thinking about what mom and aunt Sadie were going to do, along with aunt Jaz.

When we reached downstairs, Sabina was hugging aunt Sadie and asking her what the heck was this place, what was going on, and other questions. Damn her curiosity. But anyhow.

"Okay, children, we're going to give you your bags, textbooks and your timetables. You're going to be staying here for the rest of your school year, because this is the only safe haven we could find." She said. Sabina tried to ask a question, but aunt Sadie told her to calm down. Sabina nodded and walked away, standing next to Charisse. "So then tomorrow shall be your first day of school." Aunt Sadie said, and then a bag appeared in front of us. They were the same, a brown satchel, which was small. But when I opened my satchel, the inside was the size of a schoolbags inside. My magicians kit was in there, along with a bunch of textbooks. I saw a timetable in there, and I took it out. On it were really confusing classes. Fire elementalism, sword training, Greek mythology, Physical Education or PE for short, Ancient Egyptian class, Science class, monsters and creatures identification class, Math class, and others.

"Your uniforms are upstairs right now." Aunt Sadie said. "Here is a map of the school." She said, and she took a papyrus out. She opened it, and then it made the whole school, making it's 3D model. As we looked, everything was amazing. The hallways and classrooms were realistic, the lockers had tiny figures opening them and closing them, and everything was life like. Of course, the tour was a quick one, seeing as it WAS a virtual tour. After that, aunt Sadie told us to go upstairs and looks at our uniforms. By the time we got upstairs, our uniforms were on our beds, neatly folded. They were all linen. I picked up my one.

It was a khaki skort (Half shorts, half skirt.) which was near the knees, the lines black. I picked up the school shirt, which was a long white shirt. The vest was khaki once more. The socks were white, and on the vest I noticed was a crest-The school crest. It was a gigantic M, in a fancy shield that would always be seen at Disney Land. Surrounding the crest were vines, and the shield was a royal blue. The socks were white, and well, the uniform kind of... Sucked. I didn't like it. That was when I saw khaki pants, and well, think I'll wear the pants.

Sabina put on the uniform. She looked very different. The skort fit her, the vest wasn't that tight, along with the shirt, but I guess the socks were too loose. She had to switch them with Rosie. It strangely matched with her combat boots, so she changed back into her normal clothing. Everyone began unpacking their stuff.

"So... Now what?" Charisse asked, after we finished unpacking our stuff.

"Well, maybe we should go take a shower, change into our PJ's, prepare our uniforms for tomorrow, then go to sleep? Besides, it's our first day here tomorrow." I said. Celeste nodded in agreement. Luckily, we had our own showers on each floor. 5 showers per bathroom. Which was epic. The bathrooms looked like they were from a hotel. And also, I noticed there were maps of the school in out satchel schoolbags.

I wondered how Zander was doing...

**Zander's POV**

Not cool.

We have to wear uniform, and in the name of Hathor, who knew she could make school uniforms look THIS boring? I thought she was the goddess of love and beauty, and she would always be wearing the latest fashions. But who knew her company could make school uniforms so boring? And I thought she was going to make the school uniforms bright and cheery, but at least she didn't design it like that. Cause if she did... I don't know how I would even wear a shirt that was neon blue and having a smily sun on it into the school. That's what Hathor wore once. But never mind. I don't really care anyway, I should have to say.

Brian was putting his uniform on a hanger he found in a closet, putting a plastic sheet over it and writing his name on a piece of paper, taping it on the plastic sheet. Stefan was glaring at me for no apparent reason at all. Dominic was putting his uniform in the same closet as Brian, and his eyebrows were furrowed because he wanted to know WHY Stefan was always in a bad mood, just as everyone else was curious about. Ray was in the shower in the bathrooms, showering. Steven was sleeping, seeing as he wanted to wake up early to see the sunrise. Toby was getting ready for bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. Everyone except for Ray w had finished showering and was in their PJ's. That was when there was footsteps walking upstairs. I turned around and saw someone.

"Paris?" I asked. Paris nodded, and he walked inside. His deep brown eyes looked around the room. His hair was a strawberry brown, and the atmosphere around him made him look good enough for my sister to punch in the nose. He looked at all of us, and asked:

"You guys also going to stay here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Kind of sucks, does it?" He asks. I said:

"Not so much, seeing as this is one of the many safe havens in the whole of the world for demigods and children of different religions." I said. Paris nodded, and he said:

"Well, got to go, unless I want Will to yell my butt off for being with you guys. Hope to see you class tomorrow." He said, and he walked out of the cabin, after I heard footsteps from the stairs and a bunch of Egyptian demigods swearing in ancient Egyptian, yet I didn't hear anything from Paris, he seemed to be oblivious to this, and then I heard the door of the cabin close.

"Oh well, I'm going to sleep." I said, then finishing setting my uniform for tomorrow. "Good night." I said, then I crawled into bed, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

**The end of chapter 9! :D**

**So... How did you like the chapter? Funny? Weird? Awkward? Interesting? Making you want to jump into it and meet your characters? Never mind about that, but I hope you enjoyed it! And if you don't understand the Academy of Mythology, here is the fact file:**

**Full name: _The academy of mythology for demigods of all mythology, or tAoMfDoaM, or AMDM for short terms._**

**How long has the school been standing: _12 years ever since it was formed._**

**Holidays: _During winter, spring and summer holidays begin in June and end in August._**

**What is the schools main focus: _To train the demigods and demigoddesses to be equal to each other, to be equal towards each other, to survive on their own in the outside world, to learn about different types of mythology and understand them, to create a sustainable living environment and to create a sustainable environment for all._**

**School teams: _Europe, Asia, Oceania, Africa and North America. They all are continents with mythology. Europe's color is purple, Asia's color is yellow, Oceania's is blue, Africa's is red and North America's is green. The 5 houses have mascots. Europe's is a Unicorn, Asia's is a Chinese Dragon, Oceania's is the rainbow snake, Africa's is the scarab and North America's is the Raven._**

**School's official team: _The united black kite, color of black._**

**Hope you now understand the school, goodbye and see you next chapter! :D**

**~CG50**


	10. School begins!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with the new chapter! So much time to write stories! Yay! :D So I'm updating this story a lot! But I hope you like it, this one is the morning, school, classes, break, meeting each other and getting to know each other better, awkward moments and yep, all that kind of stuff! But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, and have a great time reading this! See you at the end of this chapter, promise! :D**

**~CG50**

**Sabina's POV**

Waking up to a hyperactive cousin who had just eaten a biscuit with a TON of sugar was NOT the morning I wanted to face ever again. It is a damn annoying thing, I tell you.

Because that is what happened to me this very morning.

Alissa was screaming at everyone to wake up, and I almost fell out of the top bunk. It's annoying if your cousin almost makes you fall out of the top bunk, I should have to tell you. It's not entertainment also when your sister wakes up your other sister and begins bickering with her a lot, then waking up everyone on the floor. I didn't really like that. But we were on the 10th floor here, so luckily hardly anyone could hear us, except the sphinxes.

But anyways.

Charisse calmly told Alissa and Celeste to shut up so that we could get prepared for the day and go for class. Here is one thing: I hate waking up. It's annoying! I want to get up at 09:00AM instead, but no-o. Because breakfast was at THAT time. I took rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. When I walked in, my toothbrush and toothpaste were floating in midair. I rose an eyebrow and took the toothbrush, then the toothpaste. I opened the cap to the toothpaste and squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, then brushing my teeth as fast as I could. After that, I washed the toothbrush, put it in a small cabinet (Which actually was large on the inside and had everyone's toothbrushes and toothpaste's in them.) and walked out, proceeding to the closet.

"Hey Sa!" Charisse said, and I looked at my cousin. She had just got into her uniform, and she was just packing her satchel. "What classes do you have today?" She asked.

"What's the date today?" I asked, opening the closet and finding my clothing, then grabbing it. I decided to tell Char what were the classes I had today.

"It's the... 16th of August!" She said. Well, THAT was surprising. Getting my schedule out of my satchel, I looked at it.

"1st period to 2nd period I have gym, then 3rd period Necromancy class, after break and during period 4 same thing, period 5-6 will be monster identification class and after lunch, I'll have Mythology class." I said. I looked at my uniform, then asking: "How about you, Char?" I asked, curiosity added into my tone so that it would be a bit more persuasive. Char took her schedule out, looking at it.

"Hm... I have Water bending class for 1-2 period, then maths class from 3-4 period, then we'll have architect class from period 5-6 and last but not least, rock climbing with these Satyrs from period 7-8." Charisse said. I nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to change. See you!" I said, walking into the bathroom then changing.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

As soon as we got to the dining pavilion, I saw a whole ton of people. I saw Chinese demigods, Irish demigods, Australian demigods, Demigods from South America (Hey! I couldn't think of a demonym for them!) and well, a lot of other demigods which I couldn't name at all. I sat down next to Carlin, who was here a few minutes earlier for me. She was eating a cereal, which I guess was like ginger and apple crunch, which I think Uncle Carter made once for her. "Morning Carlin."

"Morning Sabina." She said, smiling. I noticed the empty bowl, plate and glass sitting in front of me. I asked:

"How did you get breakfast, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, you just simply name the food you want and it'll pop up. Same goes for the drink." She said. She took a scroll out and opened it, showing hieroglyphs. I could read it, of course. It was about the history of all the gods, and then the monsters, the gods, their roles, etc, etc. I sighed and looked at my bowl, then saying: "Apple Cinnamon cereal with milk." I said, and the bowl, well, it filled up with it. "Okay... Apple juice?" I said, then the cup filled up with apple juice. I smiled, then picking up a spoon and eating the cereal. Okay, this was good.

As soon as breakfast was done, a woman stepped onto stage. I didn't know who she was, because she looked Greek. Not like Thoth or Sheshat, or any god or goddess of wisdom and knowledge and other stuff like that. She had gray eyes, black hair and she wore jeans and a white cotton t-shirt, which didn't really make her look like she was fit for a principal.

"Hello, demigods of all religions. I am Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategies, reason, art and crafts and also, I am the principal of AMDM. I would like to welcome all of you here, no matter what age you are. If this is your first year here, you shall be spending your first year in AMDM. Now, enjoy the feast, and we reassure you, this school shall protect you, no matter what. Well, most of the time." She said. Everyone cheered (Except for the newcomers.) and began eating their food like mad.

Hm... Wonder what PE will be like.

_After breakfast..._

Running around and not knowing where the changing room is is not cool.

Especially when you bump into a grandson of Athena and Poseidon and you both fall down and you end up hitting your head on the ground so hard, but luckily your back was the only thing that got hurt. And you didn't get paralyzed but then you sit up, look at that certain boy and you both begin to scream and attract at least like a 100 students in the hallway.

Which I would say is NOT the wisest thing a grandson of Athena should ever do, but which he did. Which kind of humiliates you a ton.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Me and Toby yelled at the same time.

"I was forced to go to this school!" I said. I stood up, offering my hand to Toby. He took it and stood up, rubbing his bum. Well, he looked cute in his uniform. He wore a white shirt, with a blue vest. His pants were pure black, and his shoes were brown sneakers. He kind of looked like a Harry Potter, but without the lightning scar and glasses and buzz cut hair AND let's not forget, those oh so gray eyes.

"Same thing." He said. His gray eyes looked at me. "You've got gym?" He asked. I nodded. We both facepalmed. Trying to find the gym and the changing rooms was tough, seeing as the school had 10 floors. The lockers were big inside, so that they made a normal locker look like a mouses home. It was the size of 4 baby elephants, two in a row. "Okay, I think i know where it is." I said, then running towards the 3rd floor. Running down the hallway in the open air was hard, but then I saw the doors, and a sign next to them saying: 'Gym.'

I ran inside, and saw a bunch of kids. A coach looked at me, and Toby, and he said: "My name is Nike. Greek minor goddess of victory. Changing rooms are there and yes, Toby Jackson, do not look at me like that." She said, then turning back to the students. I looked at Toby, deciding to ask why he looked that way at Nike.

"I'm going to change." I said, then walking to the girls changing rooms. Toby nodded, walking to the boys changing rooms.

_After gym class..._

Okay, gym class, madness.

We had to climb ropes, then we had to climb a wall with lava running down (Which Toby said was easy, though I think he needs to go see a psychiatrist for that. I almost got burned and I faced getting a strong burn on my knee. Yep, this climbing wall was hard and mad.) and well had to do running. After the class, Nike said that we had to go train a bit more and offered us brownies, which most of the class took, but not me nor Toby.

After gym class, heading down to necromancy class, well, you won't be surprised by this, I bet.

My dad, Anubis, was my teacher.

And he said: "Sabina, such a good thing to see you here. Sit down. Don't worry daughter, I'll make sure nothing blows up." He said. Toby looked at me and asked:

"Um, sir. I think I'm in the wrong class." He said. I looked at him, and snatched his schedule out of his hands, emitting a 'Hey!' from him. I payed no attention. I looked at his schedule and said:

"You ARE in the wrong class, Saltwater brain." I said. Dad nodded.

"Mr. Jackson, you should be in water elemental class with Ms. Tefnut and Mr. Poseidon." He said. Toby turned bright red. I heard him mutter something in Greek, and then he ran off, but not before saying:

"THANKS MR. ANUBIS! SEE YOU AT BREAK, SABINA!" He said, running off like a madman. Dad smiled at me, then I sat down in the front row. The classroom... It was black. The whole damn classroom was black, every single damned inch, excluding the walls. The torches lighting up the room were green fire, and I saw pictures on the walls of dad in his jackal form, wrapping the dead into their mummy state. Okay, my dad looked weird. Then a god popped in, his black robes and his crown thing on his head shifting shapes every second. From a wreath of bones to human hands tied together, this guy made me want to run for my life, screaming.

"Hello, children. I am Anubis, god of funerals and the dead. And this is Hades, Greek god of the dead." He said. "As you all are new here, you must be wondering what is necromancy. If you are a child of Hades, you probably should know what it is. Being a child of a god or goddess or the dead is not a problem. If you don't know what necromancy is, it is an art of bringing a soul or dead person back from the dead to communicate with you." He said. I was taking notes. The rest of the class were just snoring away, some of them even throwing paper airplanes at each other. "I have 5 children, and about 3 are trained professional necromancers. I already have one sitting here in front of me." He said, smiling at me. "Sabina, could you show the class how to raise a dead spirit, the Egyptian way?" He asked. **(A/N: I don't know how to do it, okay? So I just made it up.)**

This wasn't really my kind of thing, going up in front of the class and raising some random ghost. But the goddess I was hosting, Satet, said: _Sabina, go do it! It's your father! Your father loves you and trusts you! _She said. _Shut up. _I said, standing up and walking to the front. Dad smiled at me, then saying: "Sabina, don't worry. I know you know how to do this." He said.

The Hades guy looked around the room, then noticing a boy. He nodded, and the boy smiled. Father and son much? Hades smiled back, then looked at me. "Well, go on. Your father has told me a lot about your family."

Dammit, dad. I want to punch you in the guts right now.

"Can I have a scroll?" I asked. Of course, a scroll magically appeared out of nowhere. I opened it, and sighed. I knew these words. I took a deep breath, and remembered: My magician kit. Dammit. "Dad, wait." I said, running to the desk I sat at and pulling the kit out. I grabbed it, then taking my wand. I ran back to the front and drew a magic circle. I looked at the scroll, and then began chanting. I chanted loudly, and everyone (Except Hades.) looked at me. I didn't notice what was happening, because I was to busy chanting to even notice that the magic circle was glowing brightly and starting to make a strong halo. As I continued chanting, I began hearing dead souls and monsters, then hearing a loud bang, sending me flying into a wall. Okay, the rising of the ghost was done. Now I think I have a million bone injuries. I looked up, and my dad ran to me, helping me up.

"Sabina, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, standing up. I heard a crack. Ow. My back just made the loudest crack I ever heard. I saw a ghost standing there, and well, the ghost looked at me, then the class, then dad, then Hades, and it began panicking. Dad sighed, pointing a finger at the ghost, which froze all of a sudden.

"I think you read towards the end of the scroll." He said. I looked at the scroll. To raise a ghost the normal way, I only had to read the 1st paragraph on the scroll. Turns out I read all 3 paragraphs, which could raise a powerful and dead Egyptian magician. Okay. But dad said:

"Class, sorry about that. Sabina is just a bit to focused on her work at times, that she could mess up things and lose concentration." He said. Dad had to help me back to my seat, and the whole class was staring at me. A group of girls were staring at me enviously, and group of boys were staring at me dreamily, and yeah, all that mush stuff. Dad wiped the table, then saying:

"We'll practice on necromancy skills after break. Right now, Mr. Hades will speak about necromancy and it's uses." He said. He made the ghost go back into the underworld, and the Hades guy walked up to the table.

"I am Mr. Hades, greek god of the dead." He said. "Now, we shall be learning about necromancy and it's uses." He said. "If you have a textbook, open up to page 7. If you have a scroll, open it and go to paragraph 3. Now, necromancy is about..." He began, and the class truly began.

_At break..._

Well, class went well. Learning about it was pretty boring, seeing as I knew almost everything about necromancy, except that they can be used for cleaning your laundry and can become human again and can kill you and can become solid after drinking a liquid and-Wait, am I going to far?

Dominic, my brother, walked over. He was flirting with some girls just now, and well, it was weird. We all had flaws, right? His flaw was talking way to much to girls, that at times he would get slapped painfully in the face. My flaw was that I was too concentrated in my work at times I lose focus on it, I was short tempered, calling me something bad would make me mad and well, and mostly, well, I am scared of frogs and toads. Yeah. Don't show me one or I'll scream.

My brother walked over, saying: "Hey Sabina!" He said. "What did you have just now?" He asked.

"I had Necromancy class, ended up breaking one of fingers." I said. Okay, I went to the nurse just now (Who was aunt Jaz. No surprise!) and she said that my finger, well, it would have to be healed soon.

"Okay!" Dominic said, grinning. Then my family walked over, and everyone began chatting.

"WHO'S UP FOR A GAME OF BASKETBALL?" Steven asked. Most of the boys, excluding Stefan, Ray, brian and Zander agreed, and began playing basketball. Some of the girls joined in. Celeste and Alissa were masters in basketball. At the end of the game (Which only lasted 10 minutes long.), the girls had 79-12. Yep.

We all bought food, eating it. Man, it was tasty. Liking ice cream on a hot sunny day made me happy.

That was when Mr. Saltwater and HIS family showed up. Okay, to then guess what happened? Basketball game. While almost our whole family were playing, I was talking with Toby.

"Okay, I suck in math. And also I suck in basketball and volleyball and strangely, I can't even play the triangle." I told Toby. He began laughing. "Okay saltwater brain, DON'T tell a soul, or the tip of my arrow will be the last thing you ever see." I said. Toby smiled.

"I won't tell a soul. Besides, I need help in science and humanities." He said. I nodded, then got an idea.

"Hey. I got an idea. We can help each other with our homework!" I said. Toby nodded, smiling.

"Great idea!" He said. Before I could say anything else, a spotlight shined on me, and Toby's 'Cousin', William wolf-whistled.

"Oh, guess we have a new couple here~" He said, laughing. Charisse glared at him and punched him. "Ow!" He said. Charisse took his ear, and said:

"They're just friends, Will." She said, squeezing the life out of his ear. Ouch. Everyone began laughing.

Hey, maybe today isn't so bad after all..

**Okay, I'm to lazy to write a summary here. I have to go to bed now... But thank you, review, and see you next chapter, where it will be another character's POV!**

**~CG50**


	11. Woah, woah, woah, WHAT PROPHECY!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with chapter 11 here! I hope you haven't been impatient, though! I'm here, so this chapter will be another character's POV as I promised! It'll be... Zander's POV! Movies798, this whole chapter will be your character narrating, so enjoy the chapter, have fun reading it, and this may include some scenes of other students in the school secretly snogging in class. But hope you enjoy this chapter, and if there is a bit of OOCness (Or a LOT.), please tell me and I'll try to fix this chapter, promise! Thank you, enjoy and see you! :D**

**~CG50**

**PS: There will be a mention of pets.**

**Zander's POV**

After recess, me and William (Who I just made friends with recently.) walked to class. It was combat class, so dad (Yes, my dad! My dad is a combat magician!) and this Percy Jackson dude, otherwise known as Mr. Jackson. We ran all the way to class, and when we went inside, the dummies were back up, along with shabti. Class began once again, with my dad teaching how to encase yourself in a combat avatar (Which I mostly already mastered.) and fighting in your avatar form. Also using a khopesh, which I found cool. Mr. Jackson was teaching how to fight with a sword. He was pretty epic with it. When I tried fighting with a sword, well, I almost beheaded a Chinese demigod, so I preferred the khopesh more. Soon, we were fighting against shabti.

"Great job, Zander!" Dad said when I summoned a combat avatar and beat up a shabti, knocking it to the ground and punching it with the combat avatar until it's head a just tiny pieces of rubble. Ow, my fists. But never mind.

As soon as class ended, our homework was to practice fighting with a sword. Well, it was the Egyptians homework, seeing as we had never used a sword before, only a khopesh. Greeks and Romans had to practice summoning a combat avatar and using a khopesh. Bad luck for them.

As I left class, I checked my schedule. Students were walking out from classrooms, speaking in their own religion's languages. Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Cantonese or Putonghua, Latin, Russian, Norwegian or Danish or Swedish or Finnish or Icelandic and many others were flying around like mad. I looked at my schedule. Great, monster identification class. Who'll be the teacher? A sepopard or a sphinx? I don't know. That was when my sister sneaked up behind me, and said: "Boo."

I wasn't scared. I said: "Hey sis. Same class, huh?" I asked her. Her amber eyes looked at me, which said: _Duh, idiot. _And which I of course, took as a yes. As I walked into the classroom, I saw Charisse, then Steven and that Elaine girl. Locking my eyes with my sister, she said:

"Go in. I'm not going to help you get in, brother." She said. I rolled my eyes. My sister could act like this at times, I would have to admit.

"Fine." I said, walking in. I sat down next to Charisse and Elaine, Elaine sitting next to Steven. I heard both of them talking about recess and what they could do at lunch. Cute couple, I would have to admit. That was when I heard footsteps, and I saw Thoth. If you don't know who he is, he's the Egyptian god of Wisdom. I met him, he was having BBQ, which all of us had together. The BBQ was tasty, I had to admit. Another god followed after him, smiling at us. He wore an eyepatch over one eye (Which looked a bit weird.), and he wore a viking helmet, though he was wearing a businessman's suit. Weird much?

"Hello, children." Thoth said. "If you do not know who I am, I am Thoth, Egyptian god of wisdom and knowledge, and this is Odin, Norse god of wisdom and knowledge." He said. Odin smiled at us, but I began wondering why he wore an eyepatch. Maybe he gave his eye to someone else? I think I'll never find out. Maybe at the end of the class, I'll ask him. But anyways. Thoth then said: "This is monsters and mythical creatures class, where you shall be learning about monsters from all kinds of Mythology." He said. "If you have a text book, please go to page 5. If you have a scroll to monsters and mythical creatures, take it out and find paragraph 2." He said. Taking a scroll out (Which was small.), I opened it, and it had about 100 paragraphs in many different languages. It then turned into English, and I found paragraph 2. I began reading it, and it was an introduction to the whole subject.

"Now, we shall be learning about Greek monsters." Thoth said. "Please go to page 10 if you have a textbook, paragraph 5 for scroll users." He said. When I reached paragraph 5, It began talking about Greek monsters. There were a few creatures. There was this woman called Medusa (Cue a picture next to the paragraph about her, really freaky. Snakes for hair instead.) and this harpy thing. "Now, can anyone answer what a Harpy is?"

Elaine's hand shot up, like a dagger being thrusted upward to stab a griffin. Thoth said: "Ms... Elaine, is it?" He asked. Elaine nodded, her blue eyes looking at Thoth in a very curious way.

"A harpy is a Greek monster with wings, and it is said that it is the mother of Zephyrus, the west wind. It is also said that they were sisters of Iris, and they were the daughters of Thauma and Electra." Elaine said sharply. "They could only eat food from Phineas's table, which Phineas couldn't eat. But due to Gaea once, he was set free and fought the Harpies trying to eat his food from the table, but later on died because he drank Gorgon blood." She said. Thoth smiled at her, and said:

"5 points to Europe house." He said. Elaine smiled, then Thoth said:

"Yes, Elaine is correct. The harpies name, which is harpies, of course, means 'The snatchers' in Latin." He said. "This is your beginning of study to greek mythology. Now, let us start studying about monsters from Greek mythology." He said, and then class began.

_After class..._

My head was filled with Greek monsters. Homework was to write a 5-page essay about Medusa, a mortal who was the girlfriend of the god, Poseidon, and got her hair turned into snakes because of Athena (Who was the principal of this school.), because they were dating in Athena's temple, and her sisters also got turned into gorgons just like her. Her gaze could turn anyone to stone, and maybe I should stop ranting on about this because it's for my essay and I have to complete by Monday which is next week. Claire walked next to be, elbowing me.

"Hey brother." She said. I smiled at my twin. "What's your next class?" She asked, taking my schedule. "Same class." She said. "Again." She said. The next class was Gods and goddesses class, where we had to learn about different types of gods and goddesses. It was crazy, I had to admit, learning new things. Reaching the classroom, we both opened the door, and then I heard horrible poetry.

"-And once again Olympus was saved,

Thanks to demigods and mostly the gods!" A god said. I looked inside, and saw a guy wearing ray bans, he had a cocky smile on his face, a white-sleeveless t-shirt, loafers and jeans. He had a smile, and he looked like he was 17-18. He had a strong golden aura around him, and several girls were sighing just by looking at him. I saw a girl with a silver aura push him away, saying:

"Well, sorry about that!" She said, giving a nervous grin. "Class is over, so see you, and remember homework!" She said. All of the girls in there groaned, some even saying: 'But I want to talk with Mr. Apollo!' one said, before the class inside went out. Several boys looked enviously at the guy with the golden aura, and then the girl began saying something in Greek to the guy with the Golden aura, calling him a 'Nincompoop' and a 'Flirt who should get his head stuck in the sun' and also 'Lame archer.'

"Um, can we come in?" I asked, knocking on the door. The girl with the silver aura saw us, and said:

"Sorry about that. Yes, you may." She said. Me and Carlin walked inside, followed by several kids and Ray, who was still his quiet usual self. I sat down in the front row next to Carlin. The classroom was your ordinary classroom, except that the celling... Wow. The moon and sun, with silver arrows on the side of the moon, which was in a starry night-sky background, and the sun in a bright sky background, with golden arrows. As soon as we all settled down and pretty much the whole class shut up, the girl with the golden aura said: "My name is Artemis, Greek goddess of the moon, hunt, wilderness and chastity." She said.

"And I'm Apollo, Greek god of the sun, prophecies, poetry, healing, music and archery." The guy with the golden aura said. Mu sister looked at me, her eyes saying: _This guy, I have to admit, is hot._

I mouthed back: _He's the sun god, duh._

_No, dummy. I don't mean THAT hot._

Oh. Wait, my sister found a god hot? And a GREEK GOD. That just made me want to grab my staff and turn Apollo into a marsupial. Yep, that'll teach him for making my sister think he was hot. But that was when Artemis said:

"This is Gods and goddesses class, where you shall be taught by me and my twin," She said, glaring at her twin who was smiling at a girl in a flirty way, and the girl sighed. Artemis whacked the back of her brothers head hard, and Apollo said:

"Ow! Sis, what did you do that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Artemis said:

"You are a TEACHER here, brother. Not a flirter." She said, glaring menacingly at her brother, then saying: "And do not call me sis, and if you do, I shall not hesitate to turn you into a deer." She said. Apollo gulped. "Now, on with the class. Today we shall be learning about the Norse gods." She said. "Go to page 4 if you have the textbook 'Gods and goddesses' and if you have the scroll version, open it and go to paragraph 2." She said. As soon as we did that, we began studying about the Norse gods. That was when a random Norse god stepped in, looked at the scroll of my sister's, and said:

"If they added in more awesome information of me, and more stunning pictures, I would be the teacher of this class!" He said. Artemis took her bow and arrows out, saying:

"Loki, get out. Get back to Asgard, you twit, before I turn you into a deer and use you for target practice! I'm in the middle of a class here!" She said. Apollo was looking at Loki, who said:

"Fine, I'll get out, Ms. Artemis!" Loki said, then disappearing. Artemis sighed, picking up her piece of chalk. She then wrote the name of Norse gods and goddesses on the wall.

"Now, let's test your knowledge." She said.

_After class and now lunch..._

Great, I got a punch of Norse gods and goddess stuck in my head. Someone get me a can opener. **(A/N: Can't help but put the TKC reference in there!) **I went to grab lunch in the dining hall, which was pretty much easy. We were let out early, and I got my lunch, just by sitting down and saying the food I wanted. Egyptian house table. Perfect. now all I had to do was wait for the others. That's when the whole cafeteria got crowded. I sighed, then looked at Carlin, who was reading a scroll. Charisse was just reading also, and then we heard a giant explosion, and screams.

"Oh gods." Carlin said. The 3 of us looked at each other, and Ray came running. He said:

"Guys! Come quick!" He said. He ran, and we followed him. When we got outside...

There was a giant crack in the middle of the basketball court, and I saw something crawl out of the hole. I saw what it was.

It was a woman, with a beautiful face. Skeletons surrounded her, and when I looked at her lower body, oh gods, it was rotting horribly.

"I am Hel." She said. I remembered learning about her in class just now! Norse goddess of the dead! She looked up, and saw all of us. Her dark, ink black eyes looked at me, and everyone else. Her cloak reflected death strongly, and radiated violent deaths. "The next great prophecy has begun."

**Cliffhanger!**

**Or is it? Never mind! I hoped you liked this chapter, anyway! So see you next chapter, and sorry if this was boring, but if you like it, REVIEW! Thank you, and see you! :D**

**~CG50**


	12. Partners for the quest?

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with the new chapter, anyways! So, yeah, Hel (Norse goddess of the underworld, for your information.) is here, with the prophecy she got! She found out the prophecy because it's related to the underworld, and every god and goddess or gods and goddesses of the underworld are the only ones who know about the prophecy. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy, and see you at the end of this chapter! :D**

**~CG50**

**PS: Go to wattpad to check out my stories! I may have only one, but I'm putting this story on it, and soon there WILL be a Percabeth story! Thank you, and see you! :D**

**PPS: This story will be a 3 story fanfiction. Okay? **

**Alissa's POV**

As soon as the lady with the rotting lower body said 'The next great prophecy has begun', I flipped out, and asked: "What great prophecy?!" I asked, my eyes widened in curiosity. The lady, or Hel, as she called herself, looked at all of us, and then said:

"Children of Percy Jackson and Annbeth Chase, then Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, and the children of heroes, walk here." She said, pointing next to her. Heroes? That was when I saw Zander and Carlin looking nervously at each other, but walked towards the goddess. I walked towards her, along with Marissa and Silena. When all of us were up there, here was the worst bit. Hel opened up another crack in the ground, and then we all fell in it, falling into a deep pit. All of us were screaming, Charisse screaming loudly and Celeste freaking out for the first time. Cleo was screaming like aunt Jaz, and then all of us fell onto hard stone. Ow! It damn hurt, I tell you!

I stood up, rubbing my butt and looking around. Everyone looked at a throne, which Hel walked up towards and sat down upon. I saw gods and goddesses of death appear everywhere around her, including Osiris, Hades, my dad (AGAIN.), and a bunch of others I couldn't name. They looked upon us, and then we saw dark figures appear. Our parents! Mom ran and hugged me, Celeste, Sabina and Stefan, and Stefan was trying to squirm out of her hard hug, but she hugged us to tightly. Uncle Carter was holding Steven and Diana's hands tightly. Auntie Annabeth and Uncle Percy were hugging Marissa and Silena close, and I looked at Hel. Her pure raven black eyes looked at me, then she said:

"We have been expecting you. The prophecy has begun." She said. She took a little pouch out, and when she opened it, I saw ghosts fly out everywhere. There were 4 ghosts, and then they lined up. One was of a little child. The other was of a teenager. The 3rd was of an adult, and the last one was of a elderly man. The elderly man said first:

_As the chosen ones arrive to find the artifacts,_

The adult ghost spoke next.

_Each shall face challenges, that scar them permanently._

Then the teenager ghost said:

_If they succeed, balance shall return,_

And the last one, the child ghost said:

_But if they fail, the whole world is doomed._

The ghosts flew back into the pouch, and Hel sealed it. "This is just part of the prophecy. There are 4 more lines, but the Oracle has only spoken 4 lines." She said. "But this is what you have to do. All gods of the underworld have lost their item of power. This means Hades has lost his Helm of darkness, Osiris has lost his Djed," And cue me wanting to gag my face off. "Ghede has lost his voodoo doll of death, and many others." She said.

"Really?" I asked. Hel nodded, and I looked at her. Her crown was gone, which I remembered today, in gods and goddesses class during 1st and 2nd period, we wore a crown.

"These are the items that allow us to bring a person prepared for death and the underworld." She said. "The Oracle, or Rachel Elizabeth Dare, as Apollo has said, has said that all of the gods in all mythologies have lost items of theirs. She says that the first artifacts you all shall have to save is the Underworld gods, then the gods of the sea, the last but not least, gods of the sky and the sun and moon." Hel said. The god was Ghede stepped up. He wore a top hat, and his face resembled that of a Mexican skeleton. He had a mustache, and a grin was plastered upon his face His tuxedo was glowing, and he held a staff in one hand.

"We need your help to help find the items. Because if these items are not found in time by the Autumn Solstice, well, death shall not arrive to any living creature." He said, looking at his glove. He wiped away a speck of dust on the pure white glove, and he looked at all of us. "And if death does not arrive, all monsters shall kill all demigods. The gods who have caused this... Well... We all are not sure who it is." He said. I nodded, then he said:

"You all have to go in pairs to find the items, as trying to find the items individually shall be dangerous, and you have a high chance to dying. Well, maybe not, due to death being taken away, but you are most likely to almost die and get numerous injuries." He said. Of course, it didn't sound good! Hel made another pouch appear.

"By next week, you all must go on the quest. Mt must be someone of a different religion." She said. All of us, including the Greeks, looked nervously at each other. I saw that our names were on pieces of mummy linen-No doubt DAD did this.-and then she placed them into the pouch. It was small, but as soon as she murmured something in Norwegian I think? That was when the pouch grew large.

"Children, line up." She said. "It's time for you to pick your partners. Male's only." She said. Hey, Sexist much? As all the males lined up, I noticed there were TWO pouches instead. One said 'Egyptian girls' and the other one said 'Greek girls'.

All the Greek boys were at the Egyptian girls section, and all the Egyptian boys were at the Greek girls section. As soon as the boys pulled out the names and read them out, well, cue strong chaos.

"WHAT?! I GOT HER?!" Will asked, pointing at Charisse.

"NO WAY MAN, I WILL NOT BE WITH HER!" Stefan said, pointing accusingly at Mayra, which earned him having his finger snapped by Mayra painfully. Stefan hissed in pain, and Mayra was glaring strongly at him.

"Okay, I got Marissa. WHERE'S MARISSA JACKSON?!" Dominic Kane asked. Marissa stepped out, then saying:

"I'm here." She said. Her hazel eyes turned into a mix of gray and sea green. Didn't understand what that meant. But I think it was a mix of anger and being annoyed. But anyways, moving on!

Steven looked awkwardly at Elaine. "Okay... So..." He began. His amber eyes looked at Elaine like she was magic. "So... You're my partner..."

"Yes." Elaine said sharply.

Brian looked at Kaitlyn, then nodded. Kaitlyn rolled her sea green eyes, saying: "Get used to being my partner."

Alec was looking, very, very... Well... Um... How can I describe this? Oh yeah, peculiar, mad, and downright idiotic. Marissa was punching him in the guts numerous times. He looked angry, but Marissa always seemed to be able to shut his mouth up by covering his mouth or shooting a jet of water in it.

Dominic was standing next to Gabrielle, flirting with her excessively. She didn't look happy, due to her punching him every time he called her hot or sexy. Guess Gabrielle was very, very sensitive.

Rosie and Alec were standing next to each other, looking bored. But they kept sneaking glances to each other. Hm... Maybe a bit of romance?

Ray was being his usual quiet self. Anne looked like she was the queen of the world, boasting to Ray every few seconds.

Paris was looking at Lelia. Okay, both were the same religion, but they were strangely allowed to be put together. I didn't really feel anything much, but I was still stuck with my sister.

Bree and Madison looked confused, asking each other about their powers.

Rafe and Sabina were bickering. About what, you may ask? Well, about some stuff... Well, I don't know what to do.

Zander and Carlin were stuck together. Well, surprising NOT, cause they WERE twins, after all.

"ALL OF YOU, SILENT!" A goddess said. She had blonde hair and navy blue eyes that changed color every second. Everyone shut up and stared at her, and our moms and dad's were looking frightened and scared.

"Okay... Now... By next next week, you must be on the quest searching for the items. If you are wondering what they are, read this scroll." She said. A scroll appeared in her hands, and Sabina took it, catching it. After she opened it, her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT US TO FIND 38 ITEMS AND GIVE THEM BACK TO YOU GUYS?!" She asked, pointing at the list. Okay, 38 items. How do we find them? The pairs, well, there weren't enough! There was even some item which was related to cheese on that list!

"We shall have a few more students in AMDM to go on the quest also. Keep that scroll. You all are the children of the prophecy. Now..." Hel said, and then with a whisk of her hand, we appeared outside, and we all all fell from the sky, into the outside world. All the kids were screaming, and well, the adults were lucky! Our parents were lucky! They had SKY deities help them reach the ground safely! Us, well, we fell into a lake. We hit the surface of the water hard, and then we emerged from the depths of the lake. Everyone was coughing.

"Well..." Uncle Percy said as were all climbed out of the water. Marissa ran over to me and Celeste, touching both our arms and the water, well, it was gone! And SHE, was dry! Along with Rafe, Kaitlyn and Silena! Guess grandchildren of Poseidon are LUCKY. They dried everyone's clothing. "Okay, now get back to your dorms, you probably need to recover after that. I'll have to discuss with Ms. Athena about this..." He said, looking at aunt Annabeth, who looked nervous. All of us groaned.

"Wait, how about our bags?!" Rafe asked. And guess what?

They were next to the lake.

Dry.

"O-kay..." I said. I grabbed my bag. That's when we all left with our bags, discussing about the events that happened just now.

_Back in the dorms..._

"NO! NO WAY WILL I BE WITH THAT IDIOTIC BOY!" Mayra yelled. Half of the Egyptian girls decided to visit the Greek and Roman girls dorm, and the other half was staying in the dorm. The other half of the Greek and Roman girls went to visit them. I was in the dorm, with Celeste who was reading a book, Rosie who was cleaning up her bed (Which she was too lazy to make her bed.), Cleo who was reading a book and Charisse who was talking with all of us, along with Sabina. "I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER EVER AND I MEAN EVER PAIR UP WITH THAT IDIOTIC BOY!"

"You know you're talking about my brother, are you?" Sabina asked. She was sitting on her bunk, and she had a laptop on her lap, her own Macbook air. She began screaming. Great, was she watching the chaoskilla movie of the video game Slender **(A/N: NEVER EVER SEARCH IT ON GOOGLE OR ANY SEARCH ENGINE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SCARED TO DEATH. DON'T-SEARCH-FOR-IT. I WAS SCARED SO BADLY, I BEGAN SCREAMING IN MY PILLOW. DON'T-EVER-SEARCH-FOR-IT. DONE.)**! Gods, when we showed it to her when she was 10 years old, she was crying her butt off and had to sleep with mom and dad.

"SABINA! AUNT SADIE AND UNCLE ANUBIS TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH IT!" Charisse yelled. Sabina said:

"But it's so addicting and scary at the same time-AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled. Immediately, we heard like this video camera static and Sabina was panting. "DUDE! THAT WAS SO SCARY!" She yelled. Charisse sighed, walked to the bunk, took Sabina's laptop and typed in the site to youtube, and she gave the laptop back to Sabina.

"Now go watch your Hetalia and never watch it again." Charisse said. Sabina nodded, taking her headphones and beginning to watch her Hetalia thing. "Or your human rights things." Charisse said again.

"Now... What do you think about the quest?" Carlin asked, looking up from her book.

"Maybe crazy." Mayra said.

"Mayra and Stefan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" I began, but Celeste whacked the back of my head hard. "Ow! Celeste!"

"Shut up, and let me get back to reading." Celeste said, and she went back to reading, while the rest of us continued talking.

**The end of chapter 11!**

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter people! Go check out my new story, It all started at Starbucks! I just got it on and I would like to see a bit more awesomeness on it, but thank you so much for being here and reading this chapter! I'm currently working on chapter 2 of 'It all started at Starbucks', and it should be up soon! I hoped you like this chapter, and see you next chapter! CG50, signing out!**

**~CG50**


End file.
